Crimson
by AlcatrazisGod
Summary: When Lopez and Sarge build a time machine from spare parts; the Red Team along with Andy, Tucker, and Caboose find themselves in Rapture. After the group learns that Lopez intentionally rigged the time machine to be a one way portal; they decide their best hope is to ask a man named Andrew Ryan for help. (Full Summary Inside)
1. How We Got Here

_Note: I really don't know how I came up with a crossover like this but screw it! Anyways this takes place in between seasons five and six of RvB. I hope you all find this enjoyable, and please leave your thoughts._

_Note: Full Summary- Sarge and Lopez... mostly Lopez, create a time machine. The Reds run utilize the time machine and end up in Rapture. Donut finds and revives Booker just on the outside of the entrance to the underwater city. This causes a version of Anna to try and kill Donut. After realizing that Lopez intentionally set the time machine to be a one way trip the group decides to visit Andrew Ryan to find a way back home._

* * *

**Chapter One: How We Got Here**

"_Lopez_," Sarge called as he ran up to the roof of Red Base. "Si," Lopez asked as he turned away from the teleporter. Instead of the teleporter glowing green like it normally did, the portal had a strange milky white glow.

"How's the time machine coming along," Sarge inquired. "I programmed it for a one way trip," Lopez informed in Spanish as usual. "So that way, when you assholes run through it you'll never come back!" Sarge ignored what the robot said and made an assumption as to what Lopez meant. "Good job Lopez," he exclaimed as he appeared to be crying under his helmet with joy.

"I'm just so happy you're here to witness my first time machine's completion!" "For the record, I did all the work," Lopez replied before turning back to the wires that lead into the side of the portal. "Alright," Sarge began, "I'll go get everyone rounded up." Sarge then ran off but stopped as he remembered something, "Oh and I hope you packed everything," he called.

Lopez immediately dropped the hammer in his hand, "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he stated flatly. "After all," Sarge continued, only assuming Lopez was giving him a complement. "We'll need you on our great adventures through time!" With that Sarge ran off, "I'm going to kill them all when no one expects it," Lopez told himself as he continued to work.

* * *

Grif and Simmons were standing by the jeep with nothing to do as usual. "Oh, God dammit Grif," Simmons sighed. "_What_... I know you must be thinking it too," Grif retorted. "Simmons," Sarge called out from afar, "Ugh, and Grif," he continued in disgust. "Yes sir," they both asked. "The time machine is almost ready," Sarge informed. "Why don't you two go on up there while I track down Donut."

"Aw, sweet," Grif announced, "Come on lets go check it out," Simmons added before the two bolted off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Blue Base Tucker was standing next to Church; who was kicking back in a chair with sunglasses over his helmet and a tanning reflector in arms.

"What the fuck are you doing," Tucker inquired in a shocked tone. "What does it look like I'm doing," asked Church. "I'm tanning," he continued. "In your armor," Tucker asked. "Well I'm getting tired of cyan so I thought I would darken my shade up a little," Church informed. "That is the stupidest thing I've heard since I last talked to Caboose," Tucker announced.

Church lifted his glasses up slightly, "Hey," he asked curiously, "Where is Caboose anyway?" "He's in the caves trying to give CPR to the skeleton of a coyote," Tucker admitted with a sigh.

"Yo, Blue Team," Donut called as he walked up to Blue Base. Tucker walked over to the edge while Church did not care to leave his spot.

"What do you want Red," asked Tucker in a shout. "I just came by to say we're going on a magical adventure," Donut exclaimed cheerfully. "Yeah, I bet you are," Church called out. "Oh we are," Donut reassured confidently. "Sarge just built a time machine out of spare parts and we're about to see it all!"

"Great," Tucker replied without interest. "Yeah," Church added, "We'll be sure to eat all of your food while you're gone!"

"Cool," Donut exclaimed before running off, "We'll send a postcard," he called out.

* * *

Eventually, Sarge and Donut made it back to Red Base where everyone else was lined up next to the portal.

"Well are we ready," Sarge asked. "Si," Lopez replied, "But do I really have to go?" "Of course Lopez," Donut replied even though he did not understand Lopez, although as usual he thought he did. "You can totally come to my all night reality TV slumber party," the pink soldier exclaimed with glee. Lopez groaned in disgust and lined up with the rest of Red Team.

"Alright men," Sarge began, "Oh great another speech," Grif interjected with a sigh. "Now I know you all want to see the past," Sarge continued. "Yeah, I wanna see the first rainbow," Donut announced excitedly. "I want to stop you from ever programming me in Spanish," Lopez stated as he scolded Sarge. "I want to meet Albert Einstein," Simmons informed. "I just wanna stop myself from ever joining this fucked up army," Grif whined.

"_But_," Sarge interrupted to return focus to his lecture. "There will be time for fun and games later. First things first, we've got some serious business to attend to."

"You mean stopping the Blues from ever becoming an army," Simmons inquired. "Well," Sarge said slowly as he thought about this. "That is a good idea, but the most important thing is to stop Grif from ever being born!"

"Oh, come on," Grif exclaimed in frustration. "I'm right here!" "Wait hold up, hold up," Simmons interrupted. "We should really think about this before we go and alter the time line!"

"And why is that," asked a confused Sarge. "Well think about it," Simmons replied. "It's said that if you were to even so much as kill a butterfly it could have a massive impact on the future! If we go in there... anything could end up happening in the future... _anything_!"

The group was silent for a moment, "You're forgetting one thing Simmons," Sarge announced. "What's that sir," the maroon soldier asked.

"The ability to say... fuck it, who cares! Now everyone hop in. Today is a good day to time travel!" With that said Sarge let out a battle cry as he charged into the portal.

"Well," Donut began as he also entered the portal, "No time like the past!"

"This is so retarded," Lopez announced before he stepped through the portal. "Ugh," Grif began with a drop of his shoulders. "Lets get this over with," he then trotted through the doorway to oblivion.

"This could end up as quite an entertaining scene," a voice said from behind Simmons. The soldier turned around to see a man in a light green and brown suit; along with a woman in a suit which had the same color scheme. "Who the hell are you guys," asked Simmons. "Oh, Robert," the woman stated. "He wants to know who we are." "Yes it would appear that way," Robert replied. "Well good luck to you," he continued and gave a gentlemanly nod to Simmons.

"Wait who the fuck are you," Simmons asked desperately but to no avail as the disappeared while he was blinking. "What the hell," Simmons said with a horrified expression under his helmet.

He looked around for a moment, "I don't think I want to be here alone anymore," he said to himself before darting through the portal.

* * *

When Simmons came out on the other side he saw his other comrades wondering around a lighthouse. He turned around and looked out to the sea, "Holy shit where are we," Grif asked from behind.

"In an ocean," Simmons replied with a puzzled tone. "Yeah I can see that," Grif retorted.

"Both of you ladies shut up," Sarge ordered as he was busy examining the large doors that lead to the inside of the lighthouse.

"Huh," he asked himself, "How the hell do we open this thing up?" At that moment Sarge abruptly pulled his shotgun and blasted the lock off of the doors, then kicked them open. "There we go," he cheered.

"That's better," Sarge continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lopez was walking around on the other side of the lighthouse when he noticed someone standing on the bed of rocks that circled the tower. "Hello," he asked. As he was able to get a closer look at this person Lopez realized it was a black haired woman, in a blue and white dress. Lopez glanced over his shoulder quickly but once he looked back at the woman she was gone.

"_Okay_," the Spanish robot began slowly, "Because... that wasn't the scariest shit I've ever seen!" With that Lopez ran off to join the others.

* * *

Elsewhere, Donut was walking along the small rocky shore just a few feet away from the ocean when he spotted a body ahead of himself.

"He doesn't look so good," Donut announced and ran over to the man.

_(Five Minutes Later)_

"Come on bro, you can do it," Donut exclaimed as he kept applying pressure to the man's chest. "You've got to believe in yourself," Donut kept screaming. "If you can swim all the way out here, you can come back to life!" Eventually the stranger woke up and began coughing.

"Yay," Donut cheered, "I did it!" The stranger sat up and remained silent for a moment. "Who are you," the man breathed as he took in his surroundings. "My name is Donut," the pink soldier informed. "And I just saved you with the power of determination and a love for life!" The stranger raised a curious eyebrow at him, "Um... _right_."

"So what's your name," Donut inquired. "Booker," the man replied, "Booker Dewitt." "_Nice_," Donut stated and stood up, "Hey Sarge," he called out. "Donut where the hell are you," Sarge's voice rang out from afar. "We're just about to go and check this elevator out!" "I found someone over here sir," Donut replied in a shout.

"What," Sarge asked in surprise. "Is it a Blue?" "No," Donut assured. "We'll bring em over here," Sarge ordered.

"You heard him," Donut announced as he turned back to Booker. "Come on, you've got to meet the rest of the team." Donut then abruptly ran off, "Hey wait," Booker exclaimed but to no avail. He then sighed and followed the man in pink.

* * *

"Oh my God," Tucker exclaimed as he ran through the canyon. "Caboose where the fuck are you," he called out. "I could be picking up a ton of chicks rather than chasing you around," he announced.

"_Yes_," a voice stated from behind. When Tucker turned around he saw Caboose standing there. "Hi Tucker," Caboose said with glee. "Caboose, come help me moves some stuff out of Red Base before they come back."

"Oh, now what's the rush," asked another, unfamiliar voice. The two soldiers in blue turned to see the same two people that confronted Simmons earlier.

"What the fuck," Tucker asked. Caboose let out an astonished gasp, "You must be the Olsen Twins," he breathed. "What," Tucker questioned loudly, "They don't look anything like the Olsen Twins!" "That's because everyone has to grow up some time," Caboose informed. "_Yeah_, I'm not so sure about that," Tucker muttered.

"Actually we are the Lutece Twins," the woman informed. Caboose then took notice into the large metal ball Robert was holding. "Andy," Caboose asked. "Holy shit, _you guys_," the ball exclaimed. "_Andy_," Tucker questioned in shock. "How the hell are you douche bags doing," Andy inquired with a laugh.

Robert then through the bomb to Caboose who in turn caught it with ease, regardless of the weight. "Okay now I'm defiantly curious about you two," Tucker announced as he scolded the twins in front of him. "Isn't that lovely," the woman asked. "Yes Rosalind it is," Robert replied. "Do you think they will figure this scenario out," Rosalind asked.

"Are you even listening to us," Tucker asked but was completely ignored.

"Well not unless they step through this doorway," Robert replied. As soon as he said this a white portal similar to the one the Reds were using opened in between the twins.

"No fucking way," Tucker said firmly, "We don't know where that thing goes!" "I don't think he realizes the Red Team is already inside," Rosalind muttered. "That's not exactly filling us with confidence," Andy admitted. "How long do you think it will take until they walk in," asked Robert.

"I'm not going in that thing," Tucker snapped. "Yes," Caboose added, "It is white, which means it probably leads to Antarctica, Canada!" At that moment Tucker turned to his cobalt comrade. "What the hell," he asked himself aloud. "I see your friend here is still a negative on the IQ charts," Andy announced with a chuckle.

"And now that I think about it," Tucker began as he glared at Andy. "How the hell are you here!?" "Well the last thing I remember," Andy stated as he reflected on everything that happened to him. "I was blowing the ever loving shit out of Tex's ship, and cooking up some serious deep fried freelancer when these two showed... up." Andy paused as the group simultaneously realized the Lutece Twins had disappeared, but the portal remained intact.

After a few moments Caboose finally realized what had happened. "Hey," he announced slowly, "Where did the Olsen Twins?" "Who cares I'm not going in that thing," Tucker exclaimed, "There would have to be some serious shit going down for me to use a portal again," the soldier in aqua continued.

* * *

Booker and Donut returned to the lighthouse doorway where the rest of Red Team was gathered around.

"Who's this guy," asked Simmons. "Oh this is my new friend Booker Dwight," Donut informed. "_Dewitt_," Booker corrected. "Welcome aboard Booker," Sarge stated. "My name is Sarge." He then pointed to his teammates one by one, "This is Simmons." "How are you," Simmons asked politely. "And this is Lopez," Sarge continued. "What's up," Lopez asked in Spanish. "He cant speak English so just ignore him," Simmons informed. "_Up yours_," Lopez snapped.

"Nice to meet you all," Booker announced but he then noticed Grif standing next to Simmons. "And who are you," he asked. "Oh God," Sarge said with a tiresome sigh. "This is Grif," he growled. "Nice to meet you too," said Booker. "Yeah, what's up man," Grif replied. "Well Booker," said Sarge. "Looks like you have just met everyone from the most bad ass squad of the entire Red Army... oh, and Grif," he said the last few words with a disgusted tone. "Who exactly are you," asked Booker. "And what are you wearing?"

"We just told you," Sarge informed. "We're the Red Army! So if you see any dirty Blues running around be sure to tell us!"

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted," Sarge continued, "Lets go check this lighthouse out!" "_Wait_," Booker interrupted. "Before that, have you seen a woman around here with a blue and white dress?" Everyone looked around for a moment in confusion, "Um... no," Simmons replied. "I did," Lopez announced knowing nobody would understand him.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Grif. "Did this chick have an eye patch?" A puzzled expression hit Booker's face, "No," he replied in confusion. "Did you see a woman in a blue and white dress with an eye patch," Simmons questioned. "No I'm just curious," Grif admitted. Everyone stared at Grif for a while as if he were crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tucker immediately stopped himself as he stepped away from the portal. "I heard that," he announced and abruptly charged into oblivion. "Where the hell is he going," asked Andy. "I think he's going to Antarctica," Caboose informed. "Come on lets go after him," Andy replied. With that Caboose also ran into the portal just before it closed.

* * *

"So you're sure you didn't see anyone who remotely resembled her," Booker questioned.

"_Yes_," Grif whined as this was the third time Booker had asked, "Holy shit what does it matter!?" "Uh, nothing," Booker replied but was cut off as a soldier in teal armor fell from the sky and landed at his feet with a shout.

"Oh my God everyone stop," Tucker exclaimed as he stood up off the ground. "Tucker," Simmons asked. At that moment both Andy and Caboose landed on the ground as well. "Caboose," Simmons asked again. "Hey what about me," the bomb slurred. "_Andy_," everyone except Booker stated in shock.

"Yeah, what the fuck's up," Andy inquired without interest.

"_Everyone_," Tucker repeated, gaining the groups attention. Tucker then fell to his knees in an attempt to catch his breath before continuing. "I just dropped in to say," he began and looked up to Booker. "I saw a woman in a blue dress," he snickered. Booker's face lit up, "Where," he inquired hastily. "Oh, I saw her last night," Tucker said with perversion. "And the only reason she had white on her dress was because _I_ was with her, _Bow Chicka Bow Wow_!"


	2. Welcome to Rapture

**Chapter Two: Welcome to Rapture**

"So how exactly did you guys get here," asked Booker; completely ignoring the fact that Tucker had just traveled across time and space just to tell a perverted joke. "We came here through our time machine," Sarge informed as if it were a normal thing to say.

"Say that one more time," Booker requested with a shocked expression. "And who the hell are you," asked Tucker.

"My name is Booker Dewitt."

At that moment Caboose gasped, "You must read... a lot," he stated in shock. "No Caboose that's just his name," Tucker informed with a sigh. "Hey wait a minute," Simmons interrupted. He then pointed to where the portal back to Blood Gulch should have been. "Where the hell is the portal," asked Grif.

"Uh-oh," Donut began, "Looks like we're trapped!"

"I suddenly regret programming the time machine to work as a one way portal," Lopez admitted. "You did _what_ Lopez," Donut asked in horror. "What did he say," Simmons questioned. "He said he programmed the time machine to use a one way portal," Donut admitted.

"How was that the one fucking thing you understood," Lopez asked in an angered shout. "Goddammit Lopez," Simmons snapped.

"_Aw_ Lopez," Donut replied cheerfully. "If that's why you did it then why didn't you say so?" "What did he say," inquired Grif. "He said he did it so we could all spend more quality time together," Donut informed cheerfully. "I'm gonna fucking kill him," Tucker muttered to himself.

"That's not what I said," Lopez exclaimed. "Don't worry Lopez," Donut replied. "No one blames you, now come on, give me a big hug!" At that moment Donut walked over to Lopez, causing the Spanish robot to back away. "Get away from me," Lopez demanded before running off. "Hey come back here," Donut exclaimed as he chased the robot.

"Wow," Booker stated with a thousand yard stare.

"So now what," Simmons asked as he kicked the ground. "Well first thing is always first," Sarge began and turned to his orange comrade. "Grif... I blame you for this!" "What," Grif asked in shock, "How is this my fault!?" "You should have kept a better eye on our little compadre," Sarge replied in a growl.

"Asshole," Grif murmured. "What was that," Sarge asked loudly. "Asshole _sir_," Grif informed, "That's better," the Red leader replied.

"Why don't we just go take a look around in this lighthouse," asked Booker.

"My God he's a genius," Sarge exclaimed.

Booker paused for a moment in confusion, "Was that sarcasm," he asked curiously. "Nope," Sarge replied before turning to the doors he had already kicked in. "What the," he asked as everyone walked in and noticed a large statue of a man along with a red banner underneath.

"No gods," Simmons read, "Or kings... only man." "The fuck is that suppose to mean," asked Grif. "This thing is huge," Donut announced. "I bet it is," Tucker replied, "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Come on," Sarge stated as he headed for the flight of stairs leading to the base level of the tower. "Lets see whats down here."

The group walked down the large staircase and came to what appeared to be an elevator with a leaver at the back, and two rows of seats on either side. "Oh, man we all have to pile in that thing," Tucker whined. "Yeah everyone hope in," Sarge replied before walking towards the leaver.

The group did as told, although this did not leave much room for standing.

"Donut, stop touching that," Simmons demanded. "Oh sorry," Donut replied happily. "Don't touch that either," Lopez exclaimed. Once everyone had stopped squirming around, Sarge pulled the leaver. However, instead of going up like everyone intended the elevator doors shut and plunged into the water. "Holy shit why is this happening," Grif asked in a panicky tone. "Are we going down," Donut questioned.

At that moment a small television dropped from the ceiling and in front of the window. "_Greetings_... my name is Andrew Ryan," a voice rang out.

"How far down do you think we're going," asked Grif. "Far outta of my comfort zone," Tucker informed with a sigh. Eventually the television rose up from the window, revealing a large city under water.

"Holy hell are you seeing that," Andy asked in amazement.

"This is the best thing I've seen since I ran over Grif in the Warthog," Sarge announced. "I still have skid marks on my ass from that," Grif informed in a growl.

"Oh man," Tucker stated in awe, "I'm totally gonna bang a mermaid!" "I don't think mermaids exist," Caboose interjected, "But women who have the bodies of fish could also be real," he continued, only confusing everyone around him. "Shut up Caboose don't jinx it," Tucker snapped.

"Ah, don't worry about it Tucker," Andy began with a chuckle. "If it turns out mermaids don't exist... which they don't! Then there are plenty of regular fish out there for ya!" "Andy," Tucker said slowly, "You're fucking disgusting."

"Wow this is incredible," Simmons exclaimed. "An entire city under water! I wonder how they were able to depressurize the..." Simmons' rambling was quickly cut off, "Shut up nerd," Grif ordered.

"So whats the plan," asked Booker. "What plan," Sarge questioned as they approached a large building. "A plan on getting out of here," said Booker. "We should probably ask that Andrew guy for help," Donut suggested. "Who," asked Grif. "The guy who was just talking on the TV," Donut replied, "Andrew Ryan! He said he built the city so he obviously would know a way out!" "Good thinking Donut," Sarge complemented. "Aw, thanks Sarge," Donut said ecstatically. "Well you guys can go home if you want," Grif began, "But I'm gonna explore the shit out of this place!"

Everyone then turned to the orange soldier, "Did I just hear that coming from _Grif_," Sarge inquired aloud. "Hear what," Grif asked in confusion.

"That you didn't want to go home," Simmons informed. "Hey I'm as surprised as you," Grif admitted. "But I'll be damned if I skip out on an _underwater_ city all to go back to that same old box canyon!" "And for once I agree with him," Sarge announced, "No matter how much I may hate him."

Caboose then let out a gasp, "I had no idea we would be going to the moon! I should have packed more underwear." "_What_," Booker asked in shock, "We're not on the moon we're under the ocean!" "He's always like that," Tucker informed.

"Oh and by the way Booker," Andy stated as the bathysphere they were in closed in on a nearby building. "You smell like salt, fish, and seagull piss!" "I was floating in the ocean for God knows how long," Booker retorted. "Whatever you say Booker _Dimwit_," Andy laughed. "Shut up," Booker snapped, "Damn bowling ball!"

"_E__w_ I haven't heard that one before ya eighteenth century douche," the bomb mocked. At that point Booker pulled a pistol out of a pocket in his vest, but paused as he noticed the bathysphere had finally docked.

"We're here," Donut announced as the doors opened. As soon as the doors did open however, the group was immediately confronted by the Lutece Twins.

"You wouldn't believe how relieved I am to see you guys," Booker announced. "Oh he's relieved," Rosalind informed Robert. "Yes it would appear that way," Robert replied.

"OMG I love your matching outfits," Donut exclaimed. "Do you think we should warn them," asked Rosalind. "I think it would only be fair," Robert said as he crossed his arms and turned his attention to Booker.

"Now then," he began, "Your pink friend here..." Robert was then cut off, "I'm not pink," Donut shouted in frustration, "I'm lightish red!"

"_Anyway_," Rosalind interjected, allowing Robert to continue. "Regardless," he stated and looked to Rosalind. "I wonder if Dewitt will kill Anna, or let her murder the people who saved his life." "Wait what are you talking about," Booker asked but to no avail. "That sounds to me like a bet," Rosalind stated, completely ignoring Booker. "Should we tell him about the other one," Rosalind continued. "No, but I must say this will be rather interesting to watch unfold," Robert informed before the two disappeared completely.

"What was that," asked Sarge.

"_Kill Anna_," Booker questioned in shock. "Hey Dewitt dude," Grif called out, causing everyone to turn to him. "You said you knew them, and I assume you know something about whatever the hell they were babbling about. So, you wanna let us in on it or what?"

* * *

Church was still tanning on the roof of Blue Base when Sister walked up to him. "Hey where is everyone," she asked. "I don't know," Church replied without interest. "I haven't seen anyone for over fifteen minutes, _so_ I guess they're off on some crazy adventure to save the universe or some shit..."

* * *

"That was the longest story I think I've ever heard," Grif announced after Booker had finished speaking. "Wait," Tucker interjected, "You never told us how you met this Elizabeth chick." "_Yeah_," Booker confirmed slowly while glaring at Andy; as he knew if he said he had rescued a woman from at tower that would only give the bomb another reason to make fun of him. "I just bumped into her on the street," he lied.

"Well Simmons," said Grif. "Looks like you two will have a lot to talk about." "I'll say," Simmons replied with excitement. "I think I know what those two meant when they were talking about Donut," he announced. "If you said that Anna, or Elizabeth or whatever the fuck her name is drowned you, and Donut resuscitated you then she would obviously go after him too!" "This sucks," Tucker announced, "Why would anyone wanna kill a guy like Donut?"

"Well if you see her," Booker began, "Kill her!" "And you said this chick has super brain powers right," asked Andy. "Yeah," Booker confirmed, "Or well... something like that."

"Are you guys seeing this," Donut asked as he scanned the room they were currently in. "This place has a really nice vintage theme to it, I just wish they would clean up around here." "I don't think it's a theme Donut," Simmons replied. Everyone looked around and sure enough, there was trash and debris littering the floor. "Why is this place so messy," asked Grif.

"Because I scored with your sister so hard last night it shook the whole world," Tucker informed before running over to examine an odd vending machine.

"Oh look," Caboose began as he pointed off to a dark hallway in the distance. "There are people coming to meet us." "_Huh_," everyone asked and turned into the said direction. "Newcomers," a woman towards the back of the group exclaimed, "Gut them!" "I don't think they're coming to shake our hands if you know what I mean," Andy announced in an uneasy tone.

At that moment Sarge abruptly pulled his shotgun and fired it, killing one of the people headed for them. With that Simmons and Grif started firing, while Donut ran around the room screaming as usual until the strangers were dead on the ground. "Sarge," Grif asked as soon as the firing had ceased. "Why did we just shoot these people?" "Because I saw one of them wearing blue," Sarge informed before walking off to check the bodies.

"So one of those psychos screaming, '_gut them_,' didn't set off any red flags," Booker questioned with a curious shrug of his shoulders. "Did you just insult the red flag," asked Sarge in a threatening tone.

"Hey wait a minute," Caboose demanded as he too went to see the bodies. "Some of these people are not wearing blue, so we should call them something else." "Yeah like what," asked Grif. "Unwelcoming assholes," Lopez suggested. "How about... Raptonians," suggested Donut. "What," Booker questioned, "That's not even a real word." "No," Donut agreed and pointed to a large sign above to a window on the far side of the room. "But this city is called Rapture." "Well spotted Donut," Sarge complemented. "Well," Andy began, "I know that one chick on the ground looks kinda like Simmons' mother after a long day of..." "Fuck you Andy," Simmons snapped. "How about Splicers," asked Caboose. "_Splicers_," Tucker asked. "Hmm, I don't know if it'll stick, but it's a cool name," Simmons informed.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking along a balcony somewhere in the city of Rapture. "_Booker_," she called aloud but to no avail. "Yoo-hoo," she continued as she leaned over the railing, "Booker where are you..." She then paused as she took notice into another woman on the lower level of the room who strongly resembled Elizabeth.

"Who are you," Elizabeth asked in shock. The woman below did not reply and instead, quickly disappeared. "Odd," Elizabeth said to herself before continuing her search.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Reds and Blues were already exploring the building they had arrived in.

Booker then realized Caboose was missing, "Hey, where the hell is Caboose?" "What, he was just here a minute ago," Tucker replied. At that moment loud stomping could be heard down the hallway.

A large entity in a diving suit with a drill replacing its right arm, walked around a corner. Everyone then noticed Caboose riding on its back. "Hey guys," he called with a wave. "Caboose what the hell is that thing," Lopez practically yelled. "You like it," Andy asked who was held in the metal diver's left hand.

"That thing could be very useful for killing Grif," Sarge announced. "His name is Mister Bubbles," Caboose informed. "You were gone for two minutes," Booker exclaimed, "How did you find this thing!" "Mister Bubbles is not a _thing_," Caboose replied. Mister Bubbles' drill then began to spin rapidly and the multiple lights on his helmet turned yellow. "He is our new friend," Caboose continued. "Okay, okay," Booker pleaded, "I'm sorry!" Mister Bubbles then relaxed.

"Well Sarge," Grif began, "Mister Bubbles could come in handy with all the heavy lifting and killing the homicidal maniacs that apparently make up ninety five percent of the population in this goddamn city!"

"Shut up dirt bag," Sarge snapped.


	3. Taken em to Church

**Chapter Three: Taken em to Church**

"So what now," asked Grif. "I think we should call command," Sarge replied. "Do you really think we'll be able to contact them," Tucker questioned. "Yeah," Donut agreed, "I mean we did go back in time to a city under the ocean!"

"I don't see why not," Sarge stated. "I think the idea is genius," Simmons announced. "Kiss ass," Grif muttered.

"Hello," Sarge called over his radio. "Vic? Vic!?" "Oh _hey_, Sarge dude, whats up," a voice abruptly asked. "Vic," Sarge exclaimed in relief, "We need an evac," he informed. "Evac eh," Vic inquired. "Alright bro just give me your location and will have ya flown out of there in a jiffy!"

"Uh," Sarge replied in confusion as he looked around. "We're in an underwater city called Rapture with a giant metal diver named Mister Bubbles, a man from the eighteenth century named Booker, _oh_ and we used a time machine to get here!"

Vic paused for a moment as his mind tried to process this. "_Okay __dude_," he said slowly, "I'm going to hang up now so you guys have fun in Bikini Bottom." "Wait," Sarge exclaimed but to no avail as the line immediately went dead. "Goodbye," Caboose called out. "Well this sucks," Tucker said with a sigh, "Now we _have_ to find this Andrew guy!"

"You're right," Booker replied, "So lets get going."

The group then headed down the hallway casually and soon came to an open room with a balcony on the left wall.

"So where exactly should we start looking," asked Tucker.

Lopez then noticed two Splicers running in their direction, so he quickly shot them down causing everyone to look over to him. "I say we should just shoot anyone that is not us," Lopez suggested. "I agree Lopez," Donut replied, "We should find some motor oil for the warthog while we're out."

"How did you even come up with that," asked Lopez but he was completely ignored.

"This Andrew Ryan sounds like the mayor of the city," Booker announced, "So if we could just find the city hall..."

"I know where you can find the city hall," Andy informed. "Really," Booker asked with interest. "Oh sure," Andy replied. "All you have to do is walk about five feet backwards." Booker did as told which caused Andy to snicker quietly. "Now all you have to do is shove your head up your ass and I'm sure you'll find the city hall eventually," the bomb said with a laugh. "Fuck you Andy," Booker snapped.

"Hey guys," Tucker called as he walked up to the group with a strange injector with blue liquid in hand. "I found this new energy drink," he announced. "What's it called," asked Simmons. Tucker then examined a label on the back of the injector. "It's called..._ Electro Bolt_," Tucker informed. "Why the hell is it in an injector," Grif questioned. "I don't know," Tucker admitted without concern. "But with a name like that I bet it's some heavy shit!"

"You really gonna take that thing," asked Sarge. "I don't see why not," Tucker replied before abruptly injecting himself. "How do you feel," Grif asked after a moment of silence. "I feel...," Tucker began but immediately passed out. "Wow," Booker stated, "I'm guessing that's a Vigor." Simmons then walked over to inspect the injector. "Actually," he said as he examined the label closely. "It's called a _Plasmid_."

"Sounds like one of those new age street drugs," Donut announced, "We've gotta get him to a hospital!" "Where did he get this," asked Booker. "Why do you want to know," Donut questioned aggressively. "Is life too tough for you!?" "What are you talking about," Booker inquired with confusion. "Well if you're just gonna take some random _drug_," Donut began. "Here we go again," Simmons muttered to himself. "I bet you don't even know day from night with all of your... _drugs_," Donut continued.

"Oh my God," Tucker breathed as he struggled to stand up. "Someone shoot me," he pleaded in a frail tone. "How do you feel," asked Simmons. "Like I just passed out at a sadist club," Tucker informed. "My hand feels like it got struck by lightning," he continued.

At that moment Tucker lifted his left hand up and an abrupt bolt of electricity shot out of it. "Holy shit," Grif exclaimed. "Jesus this is so bad ass," Tucker shouted, "Now women will _never_ be able to say no!" "My God where the hell did you get that," Sarge asked. "I found it at that vending machine over there," Tucker informed, causing Sarge to immediately run for the machine at far end of the room.

"You have to register an account," Tucker called, "Goddammit," Sarge muttered as a registration form pulled up on the monitor of the vending machine.

After a few moments Sarge completed the registration from that read:

* * *

"_Please Select a User name: Bluesukz101_

_Please Select a Password: Password_

_Enter Code Displayed: FVCK-U_

_Please Select a Password Recovery Question: Who is your closest friend?_

_Please Select a Password Recovery Answer: Not Grif!_

_Please Agree to the Terms of Use Policy Below"_

* * *

Sarge then pressed enter and another screen popped up. "What kind of Plasmid are you going to get sir," asked Simmons. "I think I'm gonna get this telekinesis thingy," Sarge informed as he pressed a button.

"Which ones do you guys want," he questioned. "Oh I don't think I'll try one of those," Simmons replied. "They _can't_ be healthy!"

"I have to agree with Simmons on that," Grif announced. "I don't like needles," Caboose informed, "Or blueberries!" "I rise _above_ the influence," Donut exclaimed.

Sarge then injected himself with the Plasmid and abruptly passed out. "Yeah," Grif began as the group stared at the sleeping soldier. "There's no way in hell I'm taking one of those!"

* * *

Church was taking a nap in his chair when he eventually woke up to the sound of unfamiliar voices. Once he looked ahead of himself he noticed the Lutece twins watching him sleep. "Who the hell are you guys," he asked in shock.

"How interesting," Rosalind began, "Yes, he is wondering _who_ we are rather than why we are standing here," Robert concluded.

Church paused for a moment in confusion, "What," he finally asked. "Quick," Rosalind interrupted before tossing him a jar of some strange green liquid. "Drink up," she announced. Church caught the vile and examined it with disgust. "I'm not drinking this," he exclaimed. "And why not," asked Robert. "Because this crap is green and it's fucking glowing," Church practically yelled before throwing the bottle away.

"Well if you will not try our new drink then maybe you would be more inclined to help your friends on there little excursion," Rosalind suggested as a portal opened up behind her. "No, I'm not getting involved in another psychotic journey to God knows where," Church said firmly before kicking back in his chair. "Now both of you get the hell out of here!"

"I think I have a way of convincing him," Rosalind murmured to her latter. "Oh yes," Robert inquired. At that moment Rosalind pulled out a golf club from behind her back. "Come along now," she stated before the two walked off.

* * *

Grif let out a horrified scream as Sarge telepathically sent him flying around in circles around the room rapidly while everyone else simply watched. "Grif shut the hell up you're so annoying," Simmons exclaimed.

"Fuck... you... Simmons," Grif cried as he continued to circle around and around. "Holy crap I just threw up in my helmet," Grif announced. Tucker then abruptly fired a bolt of electricity at Grif, sending him towards the ground with a crash. "Alright that's it," the orange soldier exclaimed before running over to the vending machine.

He ran down the list of Plasmids. He then found one that struck awe in his eyes, "Bees," he asked and pressed a button. An injector then popped out and Grif immediately stabbed it into his arm.

After a few moments of Grif crying in pain a large cloud of bees shot out of his hand and swarmed the soldier.

The rest of the group watched this horrifying seen unfold. "Why are they attacking me," Grif asked in a scream as he tried to swat the insects away. "This game is better than Grifball," Sarge announced.

"_Guys_," Booker exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to him. "Can we please focus on the mission here!?" "What mission," asked Tucker. "I know," Caboose announced cheerfully. "Oh boy," Booker said to himself. "Mr. Dewitt is talking about the mission to rescue the four leaf clover from Andrew Ryan who is trying to kill Donut!" "_Uh_," Booker said slowly, "How did you even come up with that?"

Caboose paused for a moment, "How did I come up with what?" "Skip it," Sarge interjected. "Hey Caboose," he continued. "Can you and Mr. Bubbles go scouting around for any landmarks or well..." Sarge then took in his surroundings, "Ocean..._marks_?" "Yes we can," Caboose said proudly as Mr. Bubbles walked up from behind.

"Absolutely positively," Caboose replied before turning to the metal diver. "Come on Mr. Bubbles, we have to search for markers... in the ocean!" "Hey don't worry Tucker," Andy chuckled. "We'll be sure to find a dead fish for you to bone." "Shut up Andy," Tucker snapped.

Caboose, Andy, and Mr. Bubbles then left the room.

"Okay," Sarge said as he turned back to the group. "Now who wants to play Catch-the-Grif?"

* * *

The three kept walked through rather dark room. "Hey big guy," Andy asked as Mr. Bubbles carried him in his left hand. "Care to tell me why that diving suit looks to be an extra, extra, extra, extra large?" Mr. Bubbles groaned at the insult. "So what the hell is that drill for anyway," the bomb asked with a laugh. "Is it like some kind of fetish item or what?" Andy would have continued but Mr. Bubbles grew annoyed and threw him down a hallway.

"No," Caboose snapped, "That's bad Mr. Bubbles. Now lets go get him." Mr. Bubbles moaned in disappointment before following Caboose down the long set of corridors.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking through a dark hallway when suddenly a large metal ball rolled past her and into a small room to the left. She found it odd that the ball was screaming as it rolled into the room and decided to follow it.

Andy crashed against a crate towards the back of the room.

"Holy Christ that hurt," Andy groaned. He then noticed Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "Oh shit," he said to himself.

* * *

Church was still sitting in his chair when a golf ball zipped through the air and hit him in the head. This caused the soldier to roll out of the chair with a shout. "What the fuck was that," he asked as he stood up and looked out to the canyon. He then noticed the Lutece twins standing towards the center of the canyon.

"That was a fantastic shot," Rosalind announced as she held her hand over her eyes to catch a better glimpse of Church. "Why thank you," Robert replied.

"Get the fuck out of here," Church called out. "Seriously," he continued. "You can throw all the balls you want at me I'm not going!"

"I bet this next shot will convince him," Rosalind murmured to her latter. "I'll take that bet," Robert replied and handed her the golf club.

Rosalind took a ball out of her pocket and placed it on the ground. She concentrated for a good length of time before veering back and yelling, "_Fore_!"

Church let down his guard but as soon as he did a ball came by and hit him square in the neck, causing him to fall to his knees while struggling for breath. "_Goddammit_," he yelled between gasps. "Okay fine," he screamed, "I go where ever the hell you want!" "That's the spirit," Robert yelled from the distance. At that moment another ball flew in the air and hit Church in the head. "Fuck you guys I said I would come," he exclaimed.

Sister then walked onto the roof, "Hey what's going on up here?"

"Hey Sister," Church breathed as he finally stood up. "I'm going on a dangerous journey so make sure the place stays clean." "Oh cool you're leaving," Sister asked with enthusiasm and Church nodded. "Awesome," she exclaimed, "Now I can finally turn the hole into an orgy house!" With that said Sister ran back inside.

"Yeah whatever," Church said and turned out to face the Lutece twins. His brain then processed what Sister had just said. "Wait.. _what_," he asked curiously.

* * *

"Don't come any closer," Andy ordered firmly. "I was just standing here," Elizabeth replied. "No fucking way am I gonna buy that," Andy informed. "Booker already told me about you and your damn voodoo powers!"

"You know Booker," Elizabeth asked, "Where is he!? Andy laughed at the question, "You think I'm gonna tell _you_ where he is?" "Why not," Elizabeth questioned. "So you can go kill him and Donut, I don't think so," Andy retorted. "I'm not trying to kill anyone," Elizabeth pleaded, "I don't even know who Donut is!" "Ah, go blow yourself I'm not telling you shit," Andy informed.

"Just take me to Booker, _he_ knows who I am," Elizabeth demanded. "Yeah," Andy chuckled in sarcasm, "Right after you suck my atomic..." Andy paused as he noticed several red dots moving around behind the blue eyed woman. "Well I think we're done talking here," Andy announced in a cocky tone.

Before Elizabeth could make a reply a large metal hand smacked her in the side, throwing her against a wall.

Mr. Bubbles charged in after her and swung his large drill at her. Elizabeth was barely able to dodge the attack but was able to duck out of the way; causing Mr. Bubbles to drill clean through the wall.

Elizabeth then noticed a doorway leading off to a small hallway. She quickly ran for it and kicked it down on her way out.

The lights on Mr. Bubbles' helmet turned green again and he began to relax. "Andy," Caboose called from the entrance to the room. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," Andy lied. "I think she was trying to rape me with her mind or something." "I do not know what that is," Caboose informed. "Ask Tucker when we get back," said Andy. "Now lets go meet with the rest of the group," the bomb continued. "I need to talk to that douche bag Booker!"

As the three walked off Elizabeth was ease dropping from behind the door frame she had just used to escape. "I need to follow them," she thought to herself, "And figure out what the hell is going on!"

* * *

"Hey Tucker," Grif asked. "Yeah what's up," Tucker questioned. "I've been meaning to ask why your armor is black," Grif announced. Tucker then looked down to examine himself. "Oh what the fuck," he asked in irritation as he noticed his armor was covered in a strange black substance. "Man, this must have got on me in that portal," Tucker informed. "Yo Donut," he called, "Come get this black shit off me!"

"Can do," Donut exclaimed cheerfully and ran over to him.

"Uh guys," Simmons said nervously. "Yeah," asked Booker. Simmons then pointed off to the window where a woman was leaning against it. Everyone else turned to see her, "Booker," Sarge asked. "Is that the Anna chick you were talking about?" Booker took a pistol out of his vest, "Yeah that's her," he said darkly.

"Donut," Sarge called out, stopping the pink soldier from cleaning Tucker. "Yes sir," he asked happily. "Combat position," Sarge continued. "That's an affirmative," Donut replied before he abruptly started running around the room screaming.

"Don't worry I got this one," Tucker announced he stepped up and extended his arm towards Anna. After a few moments backed up, "What the fuck," he asked in a puzzled tone. "I think the Plasmids are starting to wear off," Sarge informed, "Which is good because I felt like I was growing a third kidney!"

"Mine is still working," Grif informed before extending his arm in Anna's direction. As soon as did however, a large cloud of bees began attacking him. Grif screamed and threw himself to the ground. Booker simply buried his head into his palm. "This is stupid," Tucker announced and took out his sword.

He ran over to Anna and sliced it in her direction. She leaped back and opened up a tare behind the teal soldier, causing a flying turret to appear.

The loud blast of a sniper rifle could be heard. Everyone turned and looked up at the balcony behind them to see Church standing there. "How the fuck did I miss," he asked in a yell before firing three more shots at the turret, each one missing by far. "Goddammit," he screamed and went to reload his weapon. "_Church_," Tucker called in surprise.

Sarge aimed his shotgun at the turret and blasted it away.

"Uh thanks Sarge," Church muttered before jumping off the balcony and onto the ground.

Anna was thinking of a way to get close to Donut while his allies were distracted. She then heard loud stomping off to her right and turned to see Mr. Bubbles charging her, drill first. She opened a tare around herself and quickly disappeared just when Mr. Bubbles stabbed the ground she was once standing on.

"_Church_," Caboose exclaimed as he ran up to the group with Andy in arms.

"Oh man," Church announced in awe as he looked around the room. "This place is bad ass, why didn't you tell me you were going to an underwater city!?" "We didn't know," Simmons informed. "Yeah and it isn't that great," Tucker replied, "I haven't seen _one_ hot mermaid.

"Good work guys," Booker complemented as he noticed Anna had retreated but was cut off. "Who the fuck is this guy," Church asked curiously.

"He is my forth best friend," Caboose announced.

"_Booker_," a voice called from behind.

The group turned to see Elizabeth running towards them. She stopped however as she noticed everyone was aiming a weapon at her, including Dewitt. Although Donut was still running around the room screaming while Grif was still on the ground getting mauled by bees.

"What's going on," she asked, "And who are these guys?" "I though we just sent you running," Andy informed.

"Booker," Elizabeth asked in a worried tone. "Hey Mr. Bubbles," Booker called without lowering his weapon, "_Sick em_."

The lights on Mr. Bubbles' helmet immediately turned red as he charged Elizabeth with murderous intent.


	4. Who's Who

**Chapter Four: Who's Who**

Mr. Bubbles' drill stopped spinning, allowing the blood to drip off of the tip and onto the ground.

Elizabeth sighed in relief to see the large diver had killed a Splicer that was coming up from behind rather than her.

"Now," Booker stated firmly while still aiming his pistol at her. "Care to tell us what the hell is going on?" "I was hoping you would tell me that," Elizabeth informed with a nervous expression. "Why the hell are you trying to kill Donut," asked Grif. "I don't even know who Donut is," Elizabeth pleaded. "I'm Donut," the pink soldier announced with a gleeful wave. "Donut," Sarge called, "Don't give information to the enemy!"

"Sorry sir," Donut called back.

"Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here," Church questioned in confusion. "Ugh," Tucker began, "Believe me you _don't_ wanna know; just play along, you'll figure it out as we go."

"_Booker_," Elizabeth stated, "Please stop aiming that thing at me." Booker groaned at his own guilt and lowered the weapon. "I think I have an efficient way of dealing with this," Sarge muttered in Booker's ear.

* * *

_(Five Minutes Later)_

"Order," Donut demanded as he stood on the balcony and wore a powdered wig. "Order in the court," he continued as he repeatedly slammed a hammer on the wooden railing. "Bailiff," he called as he pointed the hammer to Tucker, "How is the defendant?"

"Oh I think she needs to be _frisked_," Tucker informed with perversion as he eyed up Elizabeth, "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Fantastic," Donut replied and turned to Sarge and Booker, "Would the prosecutor like to make an opening statement?" "Oh my God, we don't have time for this," Booker muttered to himself as he buried his head into his palm in frustration.

"Yes your Donut-ness," Sarge assured as he stood up and cleared his throat. "As you all know we are currently being stalked by some crazy woman with voodoo powers!"

"It's not voodoo," Elizabeth retorted.

Donut then slammed the hammer on the railing aggressively, "You're out of order," he exclaimed.

"Holy shit guys," Tucker exclaimed as he ran up to the center of the room. "Everyone stop," he commanded. "Now you're out of order," Donut informed. "But this is important," Tucker pleaded. "Okay sustained," Donut said with a sigh. "Okay guys," Tucker continued"I just thought of the best... porn parody... _ever_!" The group was silent for a moment, "What's it called," asked Grif.

"It's called _Bio-Cock_," Tucker informed with a snicker. "Uh," Sarge said slowly, "And just what the hell is that a parody of?"

"The situation we're in right now," Tucker replied. "That sounds kind of gay man," Grif announced. Tucker then turned to Elizabeth, "Not exactly," he said with a chuckle. "Hey sweet cheeks," he continued. "You wanna star in a movie with me?" "A movie," Elizabeth asked with an awkward expression. "Whatever Tucker asks you to do," Booker called out, "Just say no." "Oh fuck you Booker I almost had her that time," Tucker snapped.

"Yeah you should totally ignore Tucker," Grif informed. "I will," Elizabeth confirmed. "Okay good," Grif replied, "So do you _like_... wanna have some sex?" "No thank you," Elizabeth replied without looking at him.

"That was the worst attempt I've seen all day," Booker announced.

"Can we get this thing over with," asked Sarge as he turned back to Donut. "Uh, yeah," Donut replied. "Okay my opening statement is," Sarge began, "Blue sucks, and Grif is adopted!" The crimson red soldier then walked back over to Booker's side. "Are you serious," Booker asked in shock. "That's all you said!?" "Don't worry," Sarge muttered to his latter, "We got em right where we want em!"

"Congratulations sir," Simmons announced from behind, "I think that first statement was beautiful!" "Yes it is Simmons," Sarge agreed with pride. "Kiss ass," Grif muttered under his breath.

"Would the defense like to make an opening statement," Donut asked. "_Yeah_," Andy said at Elizabeth's feet. "We would just like to say that the defendant's hair is hideous; and this courtroom smells like Booker's mother, can I go home now?" "Why the hell is he my attorney," Elizabeth questioned with an annoyed expression.

"Because your other attorney was busy boning your sister," Andy chuckled. "I don't even have a mother," Elizabeth retorted. "That's not what I heard," Andy informed with a laugh.

"Hey guys," Church called. Everyone then turned to him. "What is this thing," he asked as he held up the same Plasmid that Grif was using. "You should totally take that," Grif announced. "Is it safe," asked Church. "It's completely safe," Simmons informed. "Yeah blue guy," Sarge added, "Just go ahead and inject it!"

"Hey," Tucker began, "Isn't that the bees..." "Shut up Tucker," the Red Team snapped.

Church then injected himself and after a few moments a large mass of bees flew out of his arm. "What the hell is going on," Church screamed. "Yeah suck it Blue," Grif snickered. At that moment the cloud of bees flew directly for Grif. "Ow what the fuck," the orange soldier screamed as he tried to swat them away. "Why are the only attacking me," he asked in a panic.

"Maybe they really hate the color yellow," Booker suggested. "Oh goddammit I'm orange not yellow," Grif exclaimed. "Grif," Sarge called, "I need you to stand still so we can better understand how these Plasmids work."

"Fuck you," Grif snapped. "What was that," Sarge asked aggressively. "Fuck you _sir_," Grif replied in between stings. "That's better," Sarge informed.

"Wow," Church stated as he examined his arm, "Remind me never to take one of these things again!"

Donut then smacked the hammer to the railing to regain attention.

"Grif, you're out of order," he informed dramatically. "I'm not out of order," Grif cried in pain as he was still being maimed by bees. "You're out of order," he continued, "These bees are out of order! This whole damn court's out of order!"

"You can't handle the truth," Andy exclaimed.

"What's going on," Elizabeth asked herself.

"Okay," Donut continued as he scratched his powdered wig. "Prosecution," he said, "You have the floor. Which by the way," he said in a more cheerful tone. "I just _love_ this maple wood flooring!" "Uh, anyway," Sarge began.

"The prosecution would just like to say that this girly over here is guilty." "Is that your argument," asked Donut. "Well," Sarge replied and turned to Simmons. "Hey Simmons could you give us some facts here?" "Actually sir," Simmons replied, "I'm with the defendant on this," he informed.

"What," Sarge asked in surprise. "I'm sorry sir but I think there's more to be found here," Simmons stated.

"Good," Andy said with a sigh, "At least now I don't have to do jack shit!"

"What are you thinking Simmons," asked Booker. "Well," the maroon soldier began. "You told us that Elizabeth was missing a finger correct?" "Yeah," Booker replied. "Well if you would hold your hands up," Simmons said. With a confused expression Elizabeth did as asked. "She is not missing a finger," Simmons concluded and pointed to all ten fingers on her hands.

"Why would I be missing a finger," Elizabeth questioned. "And she doesn't even remember loosing her finger in the first place," Simmons continued. "What the hell," Booker asked in shock.

"What do you think is happening," asked Sarge.

"I'm not sure yet," Simmons admitted. "Elizabeth," he said abruptly. "Do you remember drowning Booker?" "I _never_ did that," Elizabeth informed.

"Are you saying Elizabeth and Anna are different in some way," Tucker questioned. "No, not necessarily," Simmons replied.

"You know," Booker began, "Elizabeth really started acting suspicious after I saved her from that electric chair." "What the hell is everyone talking about," Elizabeth asked. Simmons then turned to the confused woman, "Elizabeth, can you describe everything you know?" "I know Booker saved me from that tower," Elizabeth replied, "I just can't remember it." "That's what I was worried about..." Simmons informed but was quickly cut off.

"_Wait_," Andy said with a laugh. "Booker, are you telling me you found this chick in a tower." Booker then buried his head into his palm. "Holy shit so it is true," Andy continued. "Well Prince Charming while you're at it why don't you try saving Church from being an asshole, or Simmons from being a virgin?"

"Fuck you Andy," Church and Simmons both snapped simultaneously.

"This trial will never be finished," Lopez muttered to himself.

"Lopez you're out of order," Donut exclaimed. "Screw you, pink sucks," Lopez retorted.

"Simmons what were you saying," Booker asked, desperately trying to get back on topic. "Hey Booker," Andy snickered. "God... _what_ Andy," Booker questioned in agitation. Andy then took control of his laughter, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long..."

"_Anyway_," Simmons interrupted. "As I was saying; what has me worried is that while she acknowledges everything that should have happened to her, she does not remember any of it." "That's not true," Elizabeth informed. "Okay," Simmons replied as he turned to her, "Then name _one_ thing you remember experiencing."

Elizabeth thought for a moment but soon sighed in defeat, "I can't," she admitted.

"So what's the deal then," asked Church.

"Well if she has all of her fingers then that means she is not Anna," Simmons replied. "But since Anna and Elizabeth are technically the same person... she is neither one!"

"Well look at that," a voice announced towards the back of the room. Everyone then turned to see the Lutece twins tossing a tennis ball back and forth.

"He's figured it out," Rosalind informed, "Or well... for the most part he has." "Oh, we should give him _some_ credit," Robert replied as he tossed the ball to his latter. "After all it isn't easy to figure out the the full picture." "You should try telling that to Anna," Rosalind stated casually.

"What are you guys going on about now," Booker questioned but as usual, was completely ignored.

"I must say she is quite naive in her own right," Robert announced. "I would tend to agree with that," Rosalind replied.

"I am so confused right now," Church muttered.

"Do you think they know that Columbia is still flying high," Rosalind inquired. "Say what," Booker asked loudly. "I suppose not," Robert replied. The twins then faced their little audience, gave a small bow, and completely disappeared.

"Is it just me," asked Grif, "Or are those guys really starting to freak anyone else out?"

"Attention," Donut exclaimed, causing everyone to turn back to him. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" "_Si_," Lopez replied without interest. "I find the defendant guilty as charged so let me kill her," the Spanish robot insisted.

"Well congratulations Elizabeth," Donut announced, only assuming he knew what Lopez was saying. "You're not guilty!" "Okay great," Booker said as he stood up, "Now can we go find Andrew Ryan sometime this freaking year!?"

"Yeah," Sarge replied, "I think I saw a sign saying the city hall was that way," he said and pointed to hallway ahead of them.

"Lets get this fucking search party started," Andy snickered. "I hope you know it's in polite to swear around a woman," Elizabeth informed with a scold. "A _woman_," Andy asked in hysteria, "Bitch, you've got more testosterone than anyone else here combined!"

"My mom said that I was born without testosterone," Donut announced as he jumped off the balcony and walked over to the group. "And that I was God's little mistake," he continued proudly. "She always supported me!"

"_Yeah_," Andy replied slowly, "To your credit Elizabeth it ain't hard to do!"

Caboose then ran over and picked Andy up, "Well lets go find Mr. Andrew Ryan's house," he stated.

"Are we ready to go then," Sarge asked. "Oh hell yeah," Tucker replied, "I can't wait to get my hands on a fine ass mermaid!" "_Really_," Church questioned with a roll of his eyes. "Well duh," Tucker retorted, "After all we are underwater!" "Mermaids don't exist Tucker," Church reminded. "And even if they did why the hell would you wanna bang one!?"

Tucker let out a surprised gasp, "Well first of all they totally are real so don't you fucking jinx me! Secondly, they're like super hot so I'm totally fine with getting dirty on miss fishy!" "_Gross_," Church muttered before walking off. "You're just jealous," Tucker called out.

"Alright men," Sarge began as he huddled up with the Red team. "We have no idea what's out there," he continued. "So I want you all to remember one thing... If you hear Grif screaming for his life, under no circumstances are you to help him!" "Thanks Sarge," Grif said sarcastically. "Can do," Donut announced. "If you guys want," Simmons replied, "I'll kill him right now." "No Simmons," Sarge stated with a sigh, "We will have to let mother nature run her course on this one."

"Whatever," Lopez said with a sigh, "I just want to go home and take a serious nap!"

Elizabeth then ran over to Booker who was still standing towards the back of the room.

"So are we going finally going to Paris after this," she asked. Booker let out a sigh, "_No_," he replied which took his latter by surprise. "You are going to Paris," he informed, "But I'm going home!"

"You're going back to New York," Elizabeth asked in shock. "Why not just come to Paris with me?" "Because," Booker retorted, "I just want out of this whole situation. As soon as I kill Anna and make sure these guys leave this city safely; I'm going to go back home, and try my very hardest to forget everything that's happened here. You would do nothing more than remind me."

"So you really are going to abandon me," Elizabeth asked. "If that's what you wanna call it," Booker said truthfully.

Before anyone could say anything else a loud crash was heard from behind. Everyone turned to see a soldier in purple armor fall from the ceiling and land on the ground.

The soldier then pushed the rubble off of himself and stood up.

"Holy shit," Church exclaimed, "Doc!? Is that you!?"

"Oh hey guys," the medic said in a surprised and excited tone, "What brings you here?"


	5. What's Up Doc

**Chapter Five: What's Up Doc**

"No way," Tucker said firmly, "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"Well Rapture is where I received my medic training," Doc informed. "Holy shit that makes perfect since," Church exclaimed as he looked around to the desolate hallways and occasional psychopath trying to kill them.

"Yeah," Doc replied cheerfully, "Rapture University, baby! Lets go _Sharks_, all the way to state! Anyway, I was just on my way back to the hospital now to say hi to some of my old friends. You guys wanna come?" "Lets see," Tucker said slowly, "A crazy and super scary place like Rapture? And you're asking us if we want to go to a freaking hospital!?"

"I don't see why not," Doc replied. "It's not like we've got anywhere else to go," Sarge informed. He then turned to Doc, "You wouldn't happen to know where Andrew Ryan is would you?"

"Did you say Ryan," Doc asked and everyone nodded. "Of course I do! He should be at the city hall like he always is." "Can you take us to him," Church questioned. "Uh, sure I guess," Doc assured, "But first I need to stop by the hospital, don't worry it's right on the way."

"Cool," Donut exclaimed as he ran up to Doc. "We are gonna have so much fun! Come on everyone, road trip!" "_Ugh_," Sarge began, "Lets just get a move on. This place looks worse than when Santa Anna controlled Texas!"

"Who the fuck is talking shit about Santa Anna," Lopez asked from behind in an aggressive tone. "You know I can speak Spanish," Elizabeth announced as she walked over to the robot. "You can," Lopez asked in surprise.

Elizabeth then said a sentence of gibberish that left Lopez speechless.

"Are you serious," he asked quietly as Elizabeth skipped away. "That wasn't even a real language," Lopez informed, "At least Donut knows the deference between a word and a grunt!"

"Excuse me," Doc stated as he walked up to Booker and Elizabeth. "But I've never seen you two before."

"I'm Elizabeth," the woman intruded, "And this is Booker." "Hello there," Doc announced, "I'm Frank DuFrense, Medical Officer _Super_ Private First Class!" "Just call him Doc," Church called out from behind.

"Aw," Doc murmured to himself in disappointment before walking off.

"Come on now," Sarge began as he walked over to the exit, "Lets get out of here!"

Doc then lead the way out of the large room but stopped as he heard Andy laughing from Caboose's arms. "What the hell are you laughing at," he asked in a growl. "Oh not much," Andy snickered. "But if you must know, I was laughing at the fact that I couldn't tell whether your mother was a whore or just a really slutty ape!"

"Shut up Andy," Booker snapped before storming off. "Oh my God," Andy breathed in his own laughter. "You're really proud of yourself with that one aren't you," Grif asked. "You know it, fat ass," Andy replied.

"It would have been funnier if you said she was a hairless ape," Simmons informed. "Ugh," Andy stated with a shutter, "I wish I could say something like that, but Booker's mother is anything but hairless!"

Doc soon led the group to another room where they had come to a stop.

"Hmm," Doc said to himself, "Crap I can't remember which way the hospital is from here." "Oh no," Grif began. "Grif what's wrong," Simmons asked. "We're lost in the land of serial rapists and bees! The end is nigh!"

Sarge growled at Grif's abrupt screaming, "Donut," he called out. "Yes sir," the pink soldier questioned. "Commence operation Grif is having a panic attack," Sarge ordered. "Will do," Donut replied before taking out his pistol and shooting Grif in the leg.

"Ow," he shouted as he hit the ground.

"So do you guys ever wonder why Hollywood doesn't do a revamp of the Twilight Zone," Doc asked. "How the hell is that relevant to anything," questioned Sarge over the sound of Grif's screaming. "Nothing, I was just curious," Doc informed.

"Doc I need help," Grif exclaimed. "Oh right," Doc replied before taking out a band aid and walking over to the orange soldier

"Are you serious," Grif asked in shock, "That's just a band aid!"

"Like my mom always says," Doc began, "A there's nothing a good band aid cant fix!" "Go to hell," Grif screamed.

"God, shut up Grif," Simmons demanded.

Sarge looked around the room until he heard a shout off to his left. He turned quickly and noticed a Splicer heading his direction. Sarge immediately blew the psychopath away and as he did he noticed someone else standing in the shadows.

"Oh crap," he exclaimed, "I think that Anna woman is back!" Everyone turned and indeed Anna was standing quietly in a dark corner of the room. "_Goddamn_," Church stated and looked to Elizabeth, "People who look like you sure are some creepy mother fuckers." "I'll take that as a complement," Elizabeth replied with a sigh.

"Wait is she the one who's trying to kill us," Church asked.

"Yeah that's her," Booker informed. Suddenly a tare opened up next to Donut and a turret quickly appeared after it closed. "Oh no," the pink soldier exclaimed as the barrel turned to him. A large metal hand then came out from behind the deadly machine and ripped it in half. "Oh thanks, Mr. Bubbles," Donut said as he took notice in the diver.

Tucker ran up to Anna and quickly slashed his sword in her direction, yet she was able dodge this. "Hey Tucker," Booker called. "What," Tucker asked aggressively as he continued in his attempts to cut Anna. "Can't you see I'm busy!?" "What the hell is that glowing thing," asked Booker. "Oh you like it," Tucker questioned as he abruptly stopped attacking. Anna quickly noticed this and opened a tare to her right. A metal crate suddenly flew out of the portal and hit Tucker head on.

"Ow," he exclaimed as he tried to stand up.

"Donut," Sarge called out. "Yeah Sarge," the pink soldier inquired. "Initiate protocol, the enemy is not Grif," Sarge ordered. "Yes sir," Donut replied firmly and abruptly shot Grif in the leg as he tried to stand back up.

Grif immediately hit the floor in a shout, "Oh my God stop telling Donut to shoot me you asshole!" "What was that," Sarge asked in a grow. Grif let out a painful sigh, "Asshole _sir_!" "Much better," Sarge retorted.

Anna then opened a tare towards the ceiling causing a large amount of crates to spill out into the room which disorientated Simmons, Grif, and Mr. Bubbles.

Church fired four shots at Anna, and although she was standing still he missed every shot.

"Oh, Goddammit," he exclaimed as he went to reload. However, Elizabeth quickly tore it out of his hands without thinking and aimed it at Anna. Elizabeth tried to shoot the rifle yet she was met with a simple click rather than a blast.

"Ha, ha," Church exclaimed, "That's what you deserve you bi..." his words were cut off as Elizabeth hit him over the head with the stock of the rifle.

Tucker immediately stood up and looked over to see Anna was getting considerably close to Donut as she continued to fight the group.

"Caboose," Tucker exclaimed. "Yes," Caboose asked from afar. "You see that chick over there that looks like Elizabeth," Tucker questioned. "I think so," Caboose announced even though he was staring directly at her.

"Well she's on our team," Tucker lied. "Do you want me to kill her," Caboose asked. "If I didn't I wouldn't tell you she's on our team," Tucker reminded.

"Okay," Caboose replied before dropping Andy to the floor. "Ow you dick," the bomb snapped but was ignored.

Caboose then took out a grenade and threw it into a nearby tare that Anna had opened.

The tare closed while Anna was completely unaware this was going on. She opened yet another tare to her left, but instead of a turret appearing; Caboose's grenade flew out and exploded just a few feet away from her.

The force of the explosion sent Anna to the ground.

She then looked up to see Booker aiming his pistol at her. Without a second thought, Anna opened a tare around her body and completely disappeared.

"Holy shit," Church exclaimed. "Caboose that was bad ass," Tucker informed.

"How did you know to do that," Simmons asked. "We need soldiers like him," Sarge stated in awe. "I was just trying to help her," Caboose announced.

"Hey guys," Doc called from a hallway ahead of the group.

"Doc, where the hell have you been," Booker questioned in shock as he had completely forgotten about the purple medic.

"Oh while you guys were fighting I was looking for a way to the hospital," Doc informed.

"You didn't help us fight," Elizabeth questioned with a lifted eyebrow as she walked up to Booker's side. "I can't," Doc replied. "Yeah," Tucker agreed, "He's a pedophile!"

"That's... _pacifist_," Doc exclaimed slowly. "Oh yeah," Tucker replied, "I always get those two words mixed up."

"What was that you were saying about a way out," Sarge asked, trying to refocus on the topic. "Oh," Doc replied, "It's this way."

Doc then ran off down the hallway while everyone else followed him.

Grif ran up to Simmons and Sarge as they continued to walk through the winding hallways.

"Yo," he stated, "Shut up, dirt bag," Sarge snapped. "Look Sarge," Grif murmured, "I know you guys might not care, but I do."

"Grif, what the fuck are you talking about," Simmons asked with a sigh. "And this better not be another one of your conspiracy theories," Sarge added.

Donut then walked up to the Reds, "Hey guys," he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Donut," Grif ordered, "Go play with Doc for awhile."

"Can do," Donut replied before skipping off.

"Now what were you saying, dead man," asked Sarge, who was becoming more fascinated with whatever Grif was getting at. "Okay," Grif stated to get back on topic. "You guys know the Elizabeth chick that's been hanging around Booker right?" "Of course we do," Simmons informed with irritation. "We had a damn trial to prove her innocence, for the love of God!"

Grif visibly rolled his eyes from under his helmet before continuing. "Well I just think she might be lying to us."

"What makes you say that," Sarge questioned.

"Think about it," Grif informed as he glanced over his shoulder to ensure Elizabeth was not listening. "If she is exactly what Simmons was talking about earlier; then why does she only remember certain things?"

Sarge turned to Simmons, "_Well_," he asked. "I have no idea," Simmons replied truthfully.

"If she was really based on that Anna person," Grif continued, "Then she would also be missing a finger, wouldn't she?" "Yeah," Simmons informed, "But I said they were only related because..." "Because _why_, Simmons," Grif asked challengingly.

"Lets recap everything here," Grif continued. "Elizabeth is suppose to be the same, or damn near close to Anna. I don't think she's either because she has all of her fingers. But here's the catch, why can she only remember some aspects of her life _in_... whatever that place was called!?"

"I really have no clue on this one," Simmons informed, "But once we get to the hospital I'll think this over."

"Oh good," Grif replied with a sigh of relief, "At first, I thought I was going to have to do all of that retarded work!"

* * *

"So that's how it happened," Tucker concluded. "Wow," Church replied. "So now this Andrew guy is our last ticket out of here?" "Yep," Tucker replied, "And I'd better find a fucking mermaid soon or I'm gonna be pissed... _Bow Chicka Bow Wow_!"

"Ew," Caboose exclaimed to gain attention. "I wonder where the sun is," he stated. "Do you think it's nighttime?"

"What," Church asked in confusion, "No Caboose... we're like a million leagues under the ocean there is no sun."

"That's not true," Caboose retorted. "Yes it is," Church practically yelled.

"No it is not true," Caboose repeated, "Haven't you ever seen Spongebob!?"

"Dear God, make him stop talking," Tucker pleaded.

* * *

Elizabeth was becoming more and more annoyed with the little rattle that Lopez was shaking from behind her. She eventually turned around and spout off a bunch of gibberish, which she assumed to be Spanish.

"Please don't speak to me in languages _you_ don't understand," Lopez advised. "Lopez," Elizabeth finally said in English, "Why do you keep shaking that rattle," she asked as politely as she could.

Lopez however, rolled his eyes at the question. "Because," the robot began, knowing she cannot understand him. "It's a magical rattle I stole from Peter Pan," he informed sarcastically. "You see... when I shake it, a hundred little fairies shoot out of my android ass to find a cyanide pill for me to slip into you drink when you aren't looking."

Elizabeth then walked off knowing she was getting nowhere with the Spanish robot.

"Ugh," Lopez said to himself, "Why do people talk to me when the can't understand what I'm saying!?"

"Hey guys," Doc called from ahead, "Here's the way out!" He then pointed to a line of three elevators.

Everyone eventually met up with Doc and waited for the elevators to return to their floor.

Soon, the elevator on the far right opened up and Mr. Bubbles walked in. As soon as he did however, the Elevator immediately fell a few floors down due to the weight of both he, and Andy.

Everyone ran over and looked down the elevator shaft. "Are you alright down there," Sarge called out. "Yeah," Andy called back, "We're at the hospital level, we'll see you guys when you get down here!"

At that point the other two elevators opened up. The Reds, along with Doc filed into the left one; while the blues, Elizabeth, and Booker stepped into the middle one.

"Going down," Doc called as the elevator doors closed.


	6. Into the Twilight Zone

**Chapter Six: Into the Twilight Zone**

"What no elevator music," Grif asked as the Reds waited for the metal doors to open.

"I can sing if you guys want," Donut announced.

"No I think we're fine," Simmons replied. "Seriously," Lopez said after a moment of silence. "It'd be nice to at least have a small jingle."

"You know," Sarge began, "If Mr. Bubbles and Andy broke one elevator because of their weight then why haven't we broke ours yet?" With that said everyone slowly turned to Grif.

"What's everyone looking at," the orange soldier finally asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blues' elevator had music for some odd reason.

Tucker was becoming exceedingly impatient, and eventually punched the elevator door. "What the hell, man," he asked in annoyance. "What's up with you, Tucker," Church questioned, "Did you miss your next dose of crack or something?"

"You know I don't use crack," Tucker retorted, "We've just been in this elevator for so damn long. I'm mean seriously, are we going to the fucking hospital in hell!?" "You do know we've only been in here for about... 5 seconds," Elizabeth reminded.

Tucker thought on this for a moment, "Really? It feels longer than that."

"Dude, just relax," said Church as he leaned against the wall. "Look, all I'm saying," Tucker informed with a perverted nod, "Is that Doc better be leading us to a hot tub filled with fine mermaids, Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" "Well maybe, you'll get lucky," Booker said with a roll of his eyes.

The doors to both elevators immediately opened and Doc was the first to bolt into the new hallways. Tucker would be the second, all though he would throw himself to the ground rather than simply walk out.

"Okay guys," Doc began while Mr. Bubbles walked up to the group with Andy in his left arm. "I think the hospital is this way." With that, Doc ran off down a dark hallway.

"I missed you Booker," Andy informed with a sadistic giggle. "Bullshit," Booker retorted before following Doc's lead.

Eventually the group came to a tall set of double doors where Doc was trying desperately to pull the doors open.

"You need some help," asked Sarge. "No these might be locked," Doc informed as he stepped back.

"Oh," Booker announced, "Elizabeth, can you give us a hand?" "I don't have anything to pick a lock with," Elizabeth replied with a nervous shrug. "Wow, you were right Booker," Church interjected sarcastically, "She really _is_ useful! Good pick there buddy."

A tare immediately opened up behind Church where a metal box flew out and hit the cobalt soldier in the head.

"Ow, what the fuck," he exclaimed in pain.

"Why don't you try..." Elizabeth began but was cut off. "Look, woman," Tucker interrupted, "We know how to open a door so step aside."

"Guys, it's no big deal," said Doc, "I know where I can find a key, just wait here for a moment." Doc then ran off into the winding halls.

"This better not take too long," Grif called out. "It'll only take a few minutes," Doc yelled back before disappearing around a corner.

"_So_," Simmons began after a moment of silence, "How is everyone?"

* * *

_(5 Minutes Later)_

"I spy with my little eye," Caboose said as he looked out of a nearby window down the hall to their right.

"You see water," Elizabeth informed.

Caboose let out a shocked gasp, "Booker was right," he exclaimed, "You do have _telephoneus_!"

"Uh, Caboose," Grif interrupted, "I think you mean telekinesis, and no she doesn't. It's just that everything around us is either water, or brick, freaking walls!"

* * *

_(15 Minutes Later)_

"Hey Booker," Andy snickered.

"Yo Booker," Andy repeated after a few moments. "Just ignore him," Elizabeth murmured in his ear.

Andy waited for a moment and giggled to himself, "_Booker_," he practically yelled.

"My God Andy... _What_," Booker yelled while Elizabeth buried her head into her palm.

"I was grinding on your sister last night and she wanted me to tell you she says, 'hi.'"

"Hey, that's good to know Andy," Booker replied sarcastically, "But here's some info for ya. I don't have a damn sister!"

Andy laughed aloud before taking control of himself, "Really," he questioned through his own hysteria. "Because that's not what your mother said last night!"

"You know what Andy," Booker asked in annoyance. "Lets settle this right now! My mother is in a nursing home in Brooklyn!"

"Oh yeah,"Andy snickered, "That's weird, because I met her at a Texas whore house last week."

* * *

_(2 More Hours Later)_

Doc finally returned after a long interval of searching through the building. "Did it really have to take that long," Church questioned in annoyance.

"Yeah," Simmons agreed, "You _do_ know that Grif has been sleeping for about an hour and a half, right?"

"But he's standing up," Elizabeth informed while pointing to the orange soldier. "He sleeps like that all the time," Donut replied, "I think I've even caught him sleeping upside down before!"

"Well, regardless," Doc stated and walked over to the door.

"You guys will never believe what I was doing wrong," he said with a laugh.

Doc then walked over to the door, "Yeah, instead of pulling it, you're suppose to push it." With that said, Doc promptly pushed the door open.

"Are you serious," Booker asked quietly, in shock. "Funny, isn't it," Doc questioned lightheartedly.

"That settles it," Booker announced, "I'm gonna kill myself!"

"Oh, we wouldn't want that now, would we," a voice from inside the hospital inquired. Doc opened the doors further to the lobby; where the Lutece twins where sitting in two seats towards the front of the room.

Caboose let out an awe struck gasp, "The Olson twins are back!"

"Well Robert, I'd say they are about halfway to their destination," Rosalind announced.

"Are you guys suppose to be helping us or something," Simmons questioned. "He seems to have been unable to figure that out yet," Robert murmured. "Well of course he hasn't, otherwise he would not have asked," Rosalind reminded.

"Seriously," Church began, "Who the fuck are these guys?"

The Lutece twins then stood up and walked off, "We wish you luck," Rosalind called out before the two disappeared from sight.

"Hmm," Doc pondered as everyone returned their attention to the looted hospital.

"This place has really gone downhill," the medic informed, "I wonder who cut their funding?" "Right," Booker replied with a sigh, "Because I'm sure a budget has _everything_ to do with it."

"I think this place would look a little better with a couple of dead Blues in here," Sarge announced as he turned to the Blue team.

Grif immediately threw himself onto a nearby row of seats. "Finally," he exclaimed, "A freaking break!"

"Grif lower your damn voice," Simmons ordered, "You might attract some more of those... uh?" Simmons then turned to Caboose, "What were those people called again?"

"You mean like the one standing right behind you," Caboose asked, "We call her a Splicer."

"Oh, that's good to know," Simmons replied as his mind did not process the first thing that Caboose had said.

"Wait... _what_," asked Simmons after a brief pause. The maroon soldier then felt himself be kicked in the back, and landed face first on the ground.

Everyone turned back to him and immediately noticed a Splicer looming over Simmons with what appeared to be, two heated meat hooks. "What the fuck just hit me," Simmons asked in a groan.

The Splicer threw herself at Caboose slashed violently in his general direction. "This isn't very nice," Caboose exclaimed before running away. The Splicer abruptly tackled Sarge and was quickly impaled by Tucker's sword from behind.

Sarge let out a relieved sigh and threw the corpse off of his body. "You okay Sarge," Tucker questioned. "Shut up, dirt bag," Sarge retorted as he stood up.

"Hey guys," Donut called and pointed to the front desk at the head of the lobby. "I think those two are waiting to check our prostates," the pink soldier continued.

The group turned and noticed two more splicers where indeed, standing behind the counter. The right one holding a shotgun, while the left one held a pistol.

Church fired two shots yet both missed, "Why," he asked in a yell.

Simmons stood up as the two Splicers returned fire. He was able to shoot one of them while Booker killed the other.

"Wow, this place has really become a hostile work environment since I was here," Doc announced.

"_See_," Grif asked in a relaxed tone, still lying on the chairs. "You guys have it handled!"

"Are we ready to leave, Doc," Elizabeth asked as she examined the lobby for any reason to stay.

"I guess so," Doc replied with disappointment, "Since everybody looks dead here I don't see any point in looking around."

"We're leaving already," Grif asked in a groan.

Sarge then walked over and kicked Grif in the side, causing him to fall to the floor. "That's right dead man," he informed, "Now get your fat ass up!" "Ugh, yes sir," Grif muttered as the group left the hospital.

They kept walking through the city until Church broke the silence. "Maybe we're in the Twilight Zone," he suggested as they continued to walk in a desolate hallway.

"The Twilight Zone," Elizabeth questioned with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, it was a hardcore TV show back in like... the fifties," Tucker informed. "That means it's almost as old as you are," Andy snickered.

"Mr. Bubbles," Elizabeth asked with an annoyed tone, "If he insults me again, throw him out of the nearest window." Mr. Bubbles then gave a loud groan in response.

"Hey Elizabeth," Tucker asked with a giggle from behind. "No Tucker," the black haired woman snapped, "For the last time, I don't care how hot it is in this city I'm not taking my shirt off!"

"No it's not that," Tucker replied, "You said you were wondering around here for an hour before we found you right," he asked. "Yes," Elizabeth said with a confirming nod. "So did you happen to see any hot ass mermaids while you were out there?"

"Ugh, no Tucker," she groaned in annoyance.

After a few moments, a swarm of bees suddenly flew out of an air vent in the ceiling and began attacking Grif without mercy. "Ah, what the fuck is going on," Grif exclaimed as he tried to swat them away.

"I think they're multiplying," Booker announced while he and the rest of his new found friends continued to watch the onslaught.

Soon Grif fell to the ground and the bees flew off as they had lost interest in him.

"Someone kill me," he pleaded. "For once," Sarge began in shock, "I would rather you live so more bees can come sting you!"

"I think I'm getting sick," Grif informed. Donut then let out a gasp, "Maybe he has swine flu!" "We're under the the ocean, Donut," Simmons reminded. "How could he catch the swine flu under water!?"

"Did he wash his hands the last time he went to the bathroom," Donut questioned. "No," Grif replied truthfully, "But I'm only sick from all of these bee..."

"Wait a minute," Tucker interrupted loudly, "You're suppose to wash your hands in the bathroom?"

"What the hell did you think the sinks are for," Booker questioned with a lifted eyebrow. Tucker then glanced around nervously, "Uh, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hey guys, check this out," Lopez announced as he pointed to a sigh on the wall next to a side hall which read:

_"Shortcut to Andrew Ryan's Office."_

"You just blew my mind Lopez," Donut informed in a shocked tone. "What did he say," Simmons asked as no one was paying attention to the sign.

"He said, what if the Loch Ness Monster _does_ exist," Donut replied slowly, "He could be watching us right now!" "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Lopez muttered to himself in disbelief, "How did you even get that from what I just said?"

"Lopez," Grif said with a scold, "Why don't you stop us when you something realistic?" "Yeah," Church agreed, "Or something important, like if you find a shortcut to Ryan's office?"

"Look at the fucking sign," Lopez practically yelled but was ignored as everyone walked off without a second glance. "I hate my life," the Spanish Robot informed himself before following the group.


	7. Blast from the Future

**Chapter Seven: Blast from the Future**

"So where to now," Church questioned as everyone came to a stop in a what appeared to be a rather large ballroom.

"I stopped caring when we passed that sign," Lopez informed without enthusiasm, "So it doesn't really matter to me."

"Good thinking Lopez," Donut complemented. "What did he say," asked Caboose.

"He said we should ask for directions, or maybe find a map," both Donut and Elizabeth replied simultaneously. This action astonished Lopez. "_Wow_," the robot said quietly, "You both misunderstood me horribly yet you came up with the same line? I'm fucking blown away!"

"We _do_ need to find a map," Tucker announced which caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes as she knew he was about to say something offensive.

"A map to Elizabeth's heart," Tucker continued. "Just give him a minute," Elizabeth muttered to herself. "And her pants," Tucker finally concluded after a pause, "_Bow Chicka Bow Wow_!" "Yep, there it is," Elizabeth said before walking off.

"Vic there you are," Grif exclaimed randomly, which caused everyone to turn to him in curiosity. "Hey," Vic's voice rang out over the radio. "Grif! My main man, what's going on... _bro-farmer_!?"

Grif sighed with relief before continuing, "Vic, I need your help!" "Calm down dude, tell me whats been going down up in Bikini Bottom land," Vic replied casually.

"Look," Grif began, "I need some information on our life insurance policies..."

"Okay dude, what do ya need to know?

"I need to know if our policies cover death by mutant bee attacks," Grif admitted.

Vic paused for a moment and Grif could audibly hear him flipping threw pages on the other end of the line. "Okay," Vic stated slowly, "Mutant... bee... attacks? Uh, sorry dude I don't think we have that covered. Oh, but we _do_ cover decapitation by sentient butcher knives, if that's what you're in to?"

Grif let out another sigh as his shoulders dropped in disappointment. "No, but thanks anyway," Grif said before hanging up.

"You hear that, Grif," Sarge questioned firmly, "If you die we have to pay for your funeral! So don't get yourself killed, by bees that is... no matter how funny it may be."

"Ugh, yes sir," Grif replied in a groan. At that moment the wood underneath Grif's feet gave way and he fell down to another level of the building with a shout.

"Oh, shit," Sarge exclaimed, "Simmons! Call Vic and see if our policies cover being eaten by the earth!" "Yes sir, I'm on it," Simmons replied.

"_Ow_," Grif exclaimed in pain from a distance, "I'm not dead!"

"Aw," Sarge said in disappointment. "Grif are you alright down there," Donut asked in a yell. "No, I think I broke my ass," Grif called back.

"Huh, that's weird," Doc stated as he pressed his foot against the wooden floor. "What's weird," asked Church.

"This flooring is all rotted out," Doc informed before falling through the wooden floors himself. "Doc," Simmons called. At that moment, he and Lopez fell as well. Before anyone else could react they all found the ground underneath their feet collapsing.

"Fuck you Booker," Andy called while he and Mr. Bubbles were plunged into the darkness.

* * *

Andy was the first to hit the ground, but yelped as Mr. Bubbles landed in a sitting position on top of the hot headed bomb. "Get off me you fat ass," Andy ordered.

Mr. Bubbles stood up with a puzzled groan and picked Andy off the ground.

"I was thinking the same thing," Andy replied as for some reason he could understand what the metal diver was saying. "Lets go see if we cant find anyone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lopez and Simmons landed in a separate area. "Ah, Lopez why did you break the floor," Simmons asked while pointing an accusing finger.

"Up yours, dick weed," Lopez snapped. "Where the hell are we," Simmons questioned further and rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Hmm," Lopez began sarcastically, "Either we're in Rapture, or we are under the mother fucking ocean!"

* * *

Church stood up after landing on the cold floor. He took a look around and noticed Caboose was with him in this dark area of the city. "I think we are in the bad part of town," Caboose announced.

"Caboose," Church asked with disorientation. "Yo, Tucker," Church called but quickly realized Tucker was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Doc and Sarge fell rapidly threw floor after floor, some of the levels already having holes in them. Sarge noticed that they were falling straight for a flooded room and he was almost certain he saw a shark swimming around in the pool.

He rolled over as he fell and landed on a wooden floor. He then grabbed Doc's arm and threw him into the dark room. Sarge stood up but immediately heard Grif's scream of horror and saw the orange soldier falling towards them.

Sarge grabbed Grif's arm as well and dragged him out onto the floor.

"Wow Sarge," Grif said while trying to stand up. "I can't believe you saved me!"

"I can't believe it either dead man," Sarge replied and with that he promptly kicked Grif back over the edge and into the water below.

"Oh, my God there's a shark in here," Grif yelled after a few moments. "I know," Sarge yelled back, "That's why I didn't want to land in that!"

Doc then walked up to Sarge and peered down the dark hole, "Do you think he's going to be okay?" "He'll be fine," Sarge reassured. "Now there's bees attacking me," Grif screamed in pain. "Okay, maybe not," Sarge corrected himself

"Hold on a minute," the red soldier continued, "Let me see if anyone is still alive.

* * *

Elizabeth landed face first on a hard wood floor. She let out a painful groan as she rolled over to see she was now in an area of Rapture that did not have electricity.

"Booker," she asked as she sat up but noticed there was no one around. "Sarge... Caboose... Andy, _anyone_?"

"Ow! Holy hell," a voice exclaimed from afar. Elizabeth immediately recognized the voice and stood up. She then walked off in the direction the yells were coming from.

"Booker, are you alright," she asked while poking her head through an open doorway, leading to a dimly lit room.

"Booker, your body's like a pillow," Donut informed. "Get off me, Donut," Booker ordered before throwing the pink soldier off of himself.

The two stood up but shouted as they finally took notice into Elizabeth. "Oh, wait," Donut said in a more relaxed manor, "It's just you." "Sorry Elizabeth," Booker added, "But your face scared us."

Elizabeth left eye twitched in irritation. "Oh, have you felt Booker's body," Donut questioned while placing a hand on Booker's shoulder. "He's soft to the touch." "Get off me, man," Booker snapped as he jerked away. Elizabeth's face adopted a rather horrified expression, but the three were quickly interrupted by a voice over Donut's radio.

"Hello," Sarge asked, "Where the hell is everyone!?"

"Hi, Sarge," Donut announced cheerfully.

"Where are you guys," Simmons questioned. "I'm here, where are you," Church's voice rang out. "You all suck," Lopez announced over his radio.

"This is a fun game," Caboose interrupted. "Save me, _Simmons_," Grif pleaded in between bee stings and shark bites. "Tucker where are you," Church asked but no response on the radio came from the teal soldier.

"It's really hot down here," Elizabeth stated as she fanned herself with her right hand.

At that moment Tucker literally burst threw a nearby wall and ran over to Booker, Elizabeth, and Donut. "We found Tucker," the pink soldier informed.

"Elizabeth," Tucker exclaimed as he panted heavily.

"I just wanted to say... That I think it's hot down here too, _Bow Chicka Bow Wow_!"

Elizabeth had then become fed up with Tucker's perverted jokes and abruptly opened a tare above him. A few boxes quickly fell on top of the teal soldier, knocking him to the ground.

"So guys," Donut said aloud. This casual conversation only annoyed Elizabeth as she knew they could be doing more productive things at the moment, such as regrouping. "Donut, can I use your radio for a moment," she asked kindly.

"In a minute, I'm about to talk about my top three celebrity break ups," Donut informed, which made Elizabeth more impatient.

Booker looked to the ground as he was feeling a strange sensation around himself. He noticed a tare was opening around him. "Uh, _Elizabeth_," Booker asked in a worried tone.

"Hold on, Booker," Elizabeth said without interest as she was busy trying to fight Donut over who gets to speak over the radio. Before Booker could say anything else he completely disappeared. "Ow, get off of me," Donut demanded as he tried to push her away.

"I'm sorry about this Donut," Elizabeth informed while they continued the struggle.

Elizabeth was eventually able to subdue Donut by slamming him on the ground. "Sarge, help me," Donut pleaded.

"Donut, give me a status report," Sarge asked, but Elizabeth took the com link off of the pink soldier's helmet, and placed it to her ear; after a moment of examining the unfamiliar technology.

"I know you guys are having fun and all," Elizabeth began, "But we really need to find each other! Can we save the arguing for later?"

"I don't like the way your talking to us," Church informed. "_What_," Elizabeth practically yelled. "Yeah, we don't like your tone," Andy interjected. "Why does he have a radio," Elizabeth questioned loudly.

"Yo, Elizabeth," Andy asked in a snicker. "If Booker is with you; tell him his mother smells like a sweaty shoe constructed entirely out of whale shit!" "Somebody help me," Grif whined, abruptly.

Elizabeth quietly placed her forehead into her palm, in an attempt to think of a way she could refocus the conversation to a more important topic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Booker found himself standing on a sidewalk in a city that appeared to him as Colombia.

The first thing Booker noticed was the damage the city had taken. Buildings were lit on fire; and strange bathyspheres that looked similar to the one he had used to enter Rapture, littered the streets. He then saw a man which looked like one of the Red or Blue soldier. Although his armor was white, and had brown shoulder pads. The helmet was also slightly different from the Reds and Blues. The man also carried a large weapon with a blade on the end of it.

Soon, another soldier walked up from a side alley, and the white one turned to him. The second soldier was wearing armor that was similar in color to Church's. The only difference was the yellow shoulder pads he wore along with a yellow stripe along the top of his helmet.

The white soldier growled at him before the two walked off and out of sight.

Booker then looked over to see Anna standing next to him.

He quickly pulled his pistol and aimed it at her head. "I called you here for a reason," Anna finally spoke.

Booker lowered his pistol slightly but did not aim it away from her. "If you think I'm going to help you in anyway you're wasting your time," he informed with a scold.

"You don't understand," Anna pleaded, "If you those soldiers have the chance to meet Andrew Ryan it wont end well!"

Booker took another look around, "_And_," he asked with a careless shrug of his shoulders, "Why should I care about this place? And why would meeting Andrew Ryan lead to something like this?"

"I'm not going to allow this to happen," Anna retorted. "That's convent," Booker replied as he raised his pistol once more. "Because I'm not about to let you kill any of us."

"The Lutece twins are lying," Anna began but cut her self off and opened a tare around herself, disappearing before Booker could shoot her.

"Great, now how the hell am I going to get out of here," he asked himself.

"Perhaps, _we_ could be of assistance," a voice asked from behind. Booker turned and noticed the Lutece twins standing quietly with a white portal opened in between them.

"This should take you back to Rapture," Robert informed while gesturing to the portal. "Should," Booker questioned with a puzzled expression. "Well that, or it will send you to deep space," Rosalind added, "But there is only one way to find out."

"Wonderful," Booker said sarcastically and walked towards the portal, but was stopped before he could walk through.

"Booker, we must ask a favor of you," Robert stated. "Yes, a favor would be nice after all we have done for him, that is," Rosalind murmured. "I would tend to agree," Robert replied.

"What do you want," asked Booker, without interest.

"We need you and your new friends to go ahead and kill Anna," Rosalind announced, "She is only going to get in your way, and worst of all if you fail to stop her now she will end up killing you all."

"That's fine," Booker replied, "I think I have an idea on how to deal with her."

"Very well," Robert said as he stepped aside.

With that Booker walked into the portal.


	8. See Ya at Ryan's Place

**Chapter Eight: See Ya at Ryan's Place**

When Booker returned to Rapture the first thing he saw was Elizabeth pinning a frantic Donut to the ground while she was shouting out demands over the radio. Tucker was still on the ground doing, whatever it was that the teal soldier usually did.

"This is a violation," Donut exclaimed. "Donut," Sarge called out over the radio, "Don't worry, I wont give her anything!" "Donut isn't my hostage," Elizabeth retorted, "I'm just trying to get everyone rounded up!"

"This is a flat out violation of my body," Donut whined. "Oh, shut up," Elizabeth demanded, "If I have to deal with Andy and Tucker all the time you can at least deal with this for another few moments."

"Hey Elizabeth," Tucker snickered, "Why don't you ever get on top of me like that? _Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_" Elizabeth immediately kicked Tucker in the head while not losing her grip on the pink soldier.

"Both of you, stop," Booker finally ordered loudly, which caused all three to stand up. "Everyone meet up at the elevators, they should be at the head of this level." "Whats the rush bro," asked Tucker.

"We need to kill Anna," Booker replied, "And we need to find Ryan. I would like to do both of these some time this year." "Alright Cupcake," Booker continued after a pause. "What is it," questioned Elizabeth. Booker then scolded the black haired woman, "What? I'm talking to Donut."

"Oh," she said as Donut popped up from behind. "I think I have a plan on dealing with Anna," Donut exclaimed cheerfully.

Booker raised a suspicious eyebrow at this, "And what would that be?"

"Did someone say bees," Grif asked over the radio but was ignored by everyone.

Donut skipped over and whispered his plan into Booker's ear. "Oh, that actually sounds like it will work," Booker replied in shock.

"Thanks, Booker," Donut stated loudly and walked off with confidence.

* * *

"Yeah," Andy replied while he and Mr. Bubbles scanned the dark hallways. "Booker is a piece of shit. So how are we getting out of here?"

Mr. Bubbles let out a series of groans in response. "Hey wait," Andy announced in a hushed voice, "Shut up for a second..." Mr. Bubbles did as told although he had no idea what was wrong with Andy.

"Do you hear that," the bomb asked and Mr. Bubbles groaned quietly. "It's down that corridor," Andy whispered before Mr. Bubbles walked as quietly as he could down the hallway.

Anna was standing in front of a vending machine while holding an injector in her hand. "If Booker won't help me, I'll just have to use one of these things," she said to herself.

Anna then turned slightly and noticed several red lights directly to her right. Her eyes widened slightly before she felt a metal fist hit her in the stomach which sent her to the ground.

"Hell yeah, kick her ass," Andy cheered. Anna rolled out of the way before Mr. Bubbles rammed his spinning drill into the ground. She quickly stood up and bolted off down the hall, still carrying the Plasmid in her hand.

Anna came across a nearby door and kicked it open. She then slammed the door behind herself and leaned against it while she listened to the stomping which was becoming louder. Anna held out the injector, and without hesitation, jammed it into her wrist.

Her arm abruptly began to freeze over which caused her to panic.

After a few moments, Mr. Bubbles' drill burst through the wall next to Anna. She jumped away and aimed her hand at the door. Anna lost the courage however, and simply escaped by opening a tare just before Mr. Bubbles blew open the door.

"Where did she get off too," asked Andy while Mr. Bubbles growled at him. "Oh, look," Andy exclaimed, "The Elevators are over there!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lopez and Simmons were walking through the dark halls of Rapture.

"I think we're in the bad part of town," Simmons announced quietly. "_Every_ part of this city is the bad part," Lopez reminded.

"Damn, why is it so dark down here," asked Simmons.

"Maybe it's because this level has no electricity, _genius_," Lopez retorted. "I wish you could speak English," Simmons muttered, "At least then we could put our heads together and the think of a way to get to those elevators."

"How about we just ask that Splicer for directions," said Lopez. "Hey," Simmons announced as he noticed a Splicer digging in a garbage can ahead of them. "We should ask him for directions!"

"Right," the Spanish robot replied sarcastically, "Because that isn't what I just said or anything like that."

"Hey mister," Simmons called out, causing the Splicer to turn in their direction. "Yeah, what do want," he asked in a raspy voice.

"Do you know where the elevators are," Simmons questioned while Lopez sighed in boredom. "Uh," the Splicer began as he scratched his head with a pipe wrench. He then pointed it off down the hall, "They're just down that way."

"Okay thanks," Simmons replied but stopped himself before the two ran off. "Hey, do you know how to get to Andrew Ryan's office from here?"

"_Ryan_," the Splicer asked while both Simmons and Lopez gave a confirming nod.

"You guys are actually headed in the right direction. If you take the elevators up to the tenth floor there will be two bridges; one on the left side, and another on the right. Take the one on the left because the right leads off to an old museum."

"Okay, thanks," Simmons replied before the two ran off.

* * *

"Church," Caboose exclaimed from behind. Church stopped in his tracks and growled to himself. "Caboose," he began in a threatening tone. "If I turn around and you say that I am your best friend one more time... I will kill you. I will kill you until you're dead."

"That's not what I was going to say," Caboose replied cheerfully.

"Okay," Church said in a calmer tone as he turned back to the blue soldier, "In that case, what is it?"

"Are we there yet," Caboose finally asked.

Church stood silently for a moment and abruptly started shooting the ceiling while screaming in frustration.

"Hey, shut the fuck up back there," a familiar voice called out from ahead.

"Wait a minute," Church said as he stopped firing his rifle, "_Andy_!? Andy is that you!?"

"Yeah," Andy replied while Church and Caboose ran through the hall until the came to another, horizontal, hallway with elevators lining the wall.

The two Blues then turned and noticed Mr. Bubbles standing by one of the elevators. "What's up," Andy asked with a mocking laugh.

Before anyone could make a reply, Booker, Elizabeth, Donut, and Tucker arrived as well.

"Hey," Elizabeth began with a curious expression, "Where is Doc, Sarge, and Grif?" "I haven't heard anything from them in a while," Church announced. "We'll wait here and if they don't show up, I'll go looking for them," Booker announced.

"Whatever," Andy replied with a sigh, "They probably just got lost in your mother's pants!"

* * *

"Sarge," Grif asked as he walked cautiously in between the red leader and Doc. "What is, dirt bag," Sarge questioned with a sigh.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Ugh, granted," Sarge replied in disgust. He would normally say no, but he was in the mood to start a conversation, even if it was with the orange soldier he despised.

"Well, I just have a few observations I'd like to bring to your attention," Grif informed. "To begin with, I feel like this city is seriously fucked up." "You just now figuring that out, dead man," asked Sarge. "It's not so bad once you get to know the people around here," said Doc.

"Which people," questioned Grif, "The ones who were just shooting at us, the ones who were shooting at us a half hour ago, or how about the ones that were trying to beat us with frying pans?" "I guess I see your point," Doc admitted in defeat.

"Any other observations you'd like to discuss," asked Sarge.

"We are under the middle of God knows what ocean!" "I though Simmons said that this looked like the Atlantic," Sarge reminded.

"No offense to Simmons," Grif began, "But he is totally full of shit. An ocean is made of water. Which means all oceans look exactly the same!" "That's kind of racist," Doc muttered. "Oh, shut the fuck up," Grif snapped, "Why, because I said water looks like _water_!? No, it would be racist if I said all Asians look the same... which they _do_."

"Speaking of which," Grif said in a louder tone, "Doc, you're the one who should have all the answers. Where the fuck are we!?" "I think we are in the Atlantic," Doc informed.

"You think," Grif questioned in shock, "Why the hell don't you know!?" "Because not only are we not told where we are, but when I left to be a medic," Doc began, "Ryan told me that I could never give the location away."

"I wonder what the point of that is," said Sarge.

"The next thing I would like to mention is how inconsistent Booker's story is," Grif stated to change the subject. "Why do you think his story is inconstant," asked Sarge. "I still want to know how you guys found him," Doc announced.

"Donut revived him on that tower that leads in to this place," Grif informed. "Oh, yeah the tower, they have one like that in Columbia," said Doc.

"You've been to that place Booker was talking about," asked Grif. "No, but I've read about it in some of the books at the Rapture library," Doc replied.

"Yeah, well Booker's story is inconsistent, and I'm not saying he's a liar, but I'm damn sure saying Elizabeth is. And the reason I think that is because Booker said that he and that Comstock dude ended up being the same person. I don't think that's true but then again that whole story confused the shit out of me so I'll just let Simmons think about all that."

"Do we need to confront Elizabeth," asked Doc. "Nah," Grif replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "If she is lying then she's damn good at it. We should probably worn the others and keep an eye on her, who knows, maybe she's not lying."

"I don't know, she seems pretty nice," Doc informed. "Yeah, and she doesn't look like she's lying in anyway," Sarge added, "I'm mean, she might be a little coo-coo but..."

"Nope, she's fucking lying," Grif said dismissively, "She's totally faking." "It doesn't look like she's had plastic surgery," Doc announced. "_No_, you retard," Grif snapped, "I'm talking about the shit she's been saying."

"And with that said there are a few questions I have," Grif announced.

"Go ahead," Sarge stated carelessly.

"For starters, why has it been over twenty minutes and we haven't reached those fucking elevators?"

"We've gotta be going in the right direction," Sarge stated without breaking his stride as they entered a large ballroom.

"Oh, I'm sure we are," Grif assured. "But secondly, why are the lights on all of the sudden?" Everyone then stopped and looked around to see the lights were indeed on. "And my last question," Grif said calmly as he pointed towards the middle of a room.

"Why are there people dancing over there?" Sarge and Doc realized that Grif was telling the truth; there were people dancing in the ballroom, and they did not resemble Splicers at all.

"I could have swore this place was empty when we first walked in here," Doc announced. "It was," Grif reassured.

The three watched the dancing go on for a few moments before several bangs could be heard by the double doors on the far side of the room.

Everyone stopped and looked over to the doorway, nervously. A loud shout was heard before the two doors blew open. Out of the smoke and dust, multiple Splicers entered the room and tackled the sane thinkers.

After a few moments, the entire scene faded away, the people disappeared and the room darkened.

"What the," Sarge asked as the three looked around frantically to see they were now standing in a long hall with elevators on the right hand side.

"There you guys are," Donut said cheerfully from behind. The three turned as the sudden voice had frightened them.

"We were hoping you guys had died," Lopez informed.

"Well if everyone's here," Booker said as he walked over and pressed the call button next to one of the elevators.


	9. Pretty and Pink

_Note: You guys will want to remember what Anna says in this chapter... Uh-oh! Serious foreshadowing! And danger!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Pretty and Pink**

"Here's to hoping your fat ass doesn't break the elevator again," Andy stated while Mr. Bubbles walked into an elevator. Although this one did not break and the doors quickly closed behind them.

Donut and Doc stood in front of a random elevator and once it opened they were met with what appeared to be a tall woman in a diving suit similar to Mr. Bubbles. The woman's helmet had a large red light on it, along with a long needle sticking out of her right hand.

"Hello miss," Donut said as the two causally stepped inside the elevator.

The doors closed and Donut stopped as he examined the buttons on the elevator, "Which floor do we go to," he asked over the radio.

"Floor 10," Simmons announced. "Okay, floor 10," Donut repeated as he selected one of the buttons.

"So," Doc began as he turned to the metal woman, "Do you know Mr. Bubbles by any chance?"

The metal diver remained completely silent and motionless. "Oh," Doc continued assuming he understood what this meant, "I thought since you look like him..."

After awhile, the doors opened on floor 9 and the strange diver ran out and down the hallway. "Hmm," Donut stated while the doors slowly shut, "She was kind of weird."

Not too much longer and each elevator opened up on floor 10, allowing the Reds and Blues to pour fourth.

As they stepped out of the elevators, the group immediately noticed Anna standing off in the distance.

"So, you've finally decided to show yourself," asked Grif while everyone aimed their weapons at her.

Anna did not answer and instead, lifted her right hand which was still frozen from the plasmid she had injected herself with earlier.

"Hey, Donut," Booker murmured while not lowering his pistol. "Oh, what's up Booker," asked Donut in a rather loud and cheerful tone. "Why don't you and Caboose grab Andy and run on ahead," Booker suggested.

"Oh," Donut replied in excitement, "Are we still doing my plan?" "Yes," Booker confirmed, "We'll drive her to you." Donut then walked over to Caboose who was standing next to Sarge and Church.

"Hey Caboose," he whispered, "Can you get Andy and follow me?" "Absolutely Doctor Butterfingers," Caboose replied and took Andy from Mr. Bubbles. "Hey, where the hell are we going," Andy questioned loudly, but was ignored as Donut and Caboose ran past Anna and down a dark hall.

"Fuck this, man," Tucker said with inpatients as he abruptly charged Anna.

Tucker swung his glowing sword at her yet she dodged the strike very well. When Tucker swung again however, he grazed her right shoulder. On impulse, Anna fired her plasmid at Tucker which sent a gust of ice in his direction and blew him to the ground.

"Christ, that's cold," he exclaimed.

Anna then noticed Church taking aim with his rifle so she simply crossed her arms and scolded him as all four shots missed her by far.

"_Goddammit_! Why," Church screamed in agony while he went to reload his rifle.

"Simmons," Sarge said abruptly. "Yes sir," asked Simmons. "Since Donut isn't here I'm gonna need you to fill in for him," Sarge informed. "Absolutely," Simmons replied in excitement, "What do you need me to do?"

"Initiate Protocol Alpha," Sarge ordered in a dramatic tone. "_Protocol Alpha_," Simmons asked in horror, "Are you sure?"

"Hey, what's Protocol Alpha," asked Grif.

"_Do it_," Sarge continued darkly. With that said, Simmons hit Grif in the groin with the butt end of his rifle.

Grif abruptly fell to the ground while screaming in pain. "That's my favorite protocol," Sarge announced in amusement.

"Somehow," Grif choked from the ground, "This feels worse than being attacked by those bees!"

"Could you guys, _please_ help us," Booker pleaded while he repeatedly shot in Anna's direction.

"I can't attack a woman," Sarge informed, "So it appears we've reached a draw," he said while scolding Anna. Without hesitation, Anna opened a tare, soon a crate flew out and rammed in to Sarge.

"Alright, she's fucking dead," Sarge said as he threw the crate off of himself.

"_Lopez_," Booker called out. "Si," the robot asked.

"Can you give us a hand," Booker asked as he had noticed Lopez was not firing his weapon.

"_Ugh_, I suppose I could," Lopez replied and took aim with his rifle. Anna quickly turned and fired her plasmid at him, causing the little robot to freeze in place. "Fuck my life," Lopez murmured under the cold ice that now encased his body.

Elizabeth ran over to Grif who was still rolling around on the floor, moaning in pain. She slid over to him, just barely dodging an oncoming crate without even noticing it.

"Come on, Grif," she cheered, "It can't be that painful to get hit by a gun?" "Fuck you, Elizabeth," Grif breathed, "You don't know shit!"

"Wait a minute," Anna muttered to herself as she took noticed in something odd. "Where did that big guy go," she questioned with a puzzled expression.

At that moment Anna felt something behind her and turned around. As soon as she did Mr. Bubbles' spinning drill impaled her through her stomach.

Mr. Bubbles then lifted her in the air and threw her into a sitting position against the wall.

Anna was only barely alive and looked down to see a large hole in her torso. Her hands began to shake at the sight of this and she struggled to breathe. She turned her head to the best of her ability and stared at Elizabeth who had a horrified expression as she was not expecting to see a scene this brutal.

"_You_," she whispered in pain, knowing that Mr. Bubbles was now approaching to finish her off.

"Please," Anna continued while extending her arm out towards her identical. "You have to... _stop_ them from r-reaching Ryan. Stop... _Meta_. He'll kill your..." Anna gave up and stopped speaking before turning her attention to the metal diver who was now looming over her.

Mr. Bubbles aimed his drill directly at Anna's head. "What are you waiting for," she asked in her mind, just before the drill was driven into her head.

"What does she mean," Elizabeth asked while turning away from the gruesome sight. "She's just lying," Booker replied without interest.

"Well, at least this problem has been dealt with," said Sarge.

"Yeah," Grif murmured as he stood up, "Speaking of which, where the hell is Donut?" "And Caboose is gone too," Tucker announced while the ice had already melted off of both he and Lopez.

"They went to lay a trap for Anna," Booker informed, "But that's obviously not needed anymore."

"Donut," Sarge called out on his radio, "Are you there?" "I'm right here," Donut's voice rang out from behind. "Oh, hey," Doc announced while everyone else turned around.

The group became puzzled as they realized Donut was wearing nothing but his helmet, pink underwear, and pink socks. Caboose was standing next to him as if all were normal and Andy was completely gone.

"What the fuck happened to your armor," asked Church.

"Oh, it was all apart of my plan," Donut replied in glee, "I should have ditched that suit along time ago! I feel so free! Maybe if I were to take my underwear off too..." "No," Everyone exclaimed before Donut could do so.

"Where did Andy go," asked Booker.

"Watch that building," Donut replied as he turned to a window and pointed out to a tall skyscraper in the distance. "Hit it Andy," Donut said over the radio. "No problem," Andy replied from the other end of the line. "_Fuck you, Booker_," he screamed.

After a few moments the entire building was engulfed in flames.

"My God, Donut did you think of that all by yourself," Sarge questioned in awe. "Yes sir," Donut informed with a cheerful salute. "You don't know how proud you've made me," said Sarge.

"Well... I said it was a good idea," Booker muttered. "_Aw_," Elizabeth began while placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "You do deserve some credit," she informed. "Don't patronize me," Booker growled.

At that moment, the blast from a high powered sniper rifle rang out and a bullet abruptly hit church in the back of the head.

"What the fuck," he asked as his soul was still standing.

The group turned around and to their surprise, two soldiers were standing off in the distance along with the Lutece twins. One was a woman wearing black armor and carrying the rifle which was more than likely what was just fired. While the other soldier was in identical white armor.

"Hey guys," the woman began as she lowered her rifle, "Long time, no see." "Hello, old chaps," the man announced in an all too familiar British accent.

"Oh my God," Church said in shock, "Tex!? _Wyoming_!?"

"Mississippi," Elizabeth exclaimed in a cheerful tone. This caused Booker to glare at her, "This isn't a game," he informed.

"We thought you could use some assistance," Rosalind announced. "Yes, it would appear they will need all the help they can receive to escape Rapture," Robert agreed.

"Wait a minute," Grif said, "Wyoming, you aren't here to kill Tucker are you?"

"I'm going to be totally honest," Wyoming began, "I was originally but after seeing that rather large fellow behind you with the giant pneumatic drill for an arm; I have decided that may not be the best course of action."

"Nice choice," Booker complemented. "But I am curious," Wyoming added as he focused his attention to Booker and Elizabeth, "As to whom your new friends are."

"Well we should probably head off," Robert informed his twin. "Yes," Rosalind confirmed, "Too-ta-loo," she said before the two flickered out of sight.

"Where the hell are we," asked Tex.

"Uh, yeah," Church began, "This is Booker and Elizabeth," he then turned to the large metal man, "And this is Mr. Bubbles, don't make him angry and he wont brutally rape you."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said with a wave. "Hey you," Tex replied, "Have these guys been giving you any trouble?"

"Um," Elizabeth began but was interrupted. "Anyone in teal armor," Tex questioned while scolding Tucker. "Oh, come on," Tucker replied nervously, "Tex, I'm sorry to say this but we're through. Elizabeth is my new future ex-lover and you're just going to have to live with it."

Without a second thought and before Tex could react herself, Elizabeth opened a tare causing a large metal spike to shoot out which nearly impale Tucker in the neck. "Stick to searching for a mermaid," Elizabeth murmured in frustration.

"Oh my," Wyoming began, "Did you do that?" "Yes," Elizabeth replied in pride.

"That's impressive," Tex announced, "And it's good to see you aren't taking in shit from him either."

Tex then noticed Booker who was smiling for some strange reason. "What's got you so happy," she asked.

"Oh," Booker replied with a scratch of his head, "I'm just happy that Andy is gone."

"Guess again, _Booker_," a familiar voice called out from above.

"Someone tell me I did not just here that," Booker pleaded.

"_Banzai_," Andy screamed as he fell out of nowhere, landing on Booker which caused the poor man to fall on the floor with a shout.

"Booker, are you okay," Elizabeth as she keeled down to push the bomb off of him.

"Dammit," Booker exclaimed while Elizabeth helped him stand up, "I feel like I was nearly crushed by an overweight bowling ball!"

"Hey Booker," Andy began, snickering at what he was about to say. "What is it, Andy," Booker questioned angrily.

"I just thought you should know that some time a few decades ago your mother and I hooked up. We were experimenting with anal so I'm guessing that's why you came out so butt ugly... _zing_!"

Goddamn you Andy," Booker groaned.

"Oh, great it's this fucking guy again," said Tex. "Oh, hey Tex," Andy replied, "I've been meaning to ask you about your _testicular_ cancer," he laughed.

"Go to hell, Andy," Tex retorted.

"Can we continue this conversation after we meet Ryan," asked Sarge. "Yeah, he is just through this tunnel after all," Simmons added, pointing to a bridge that lead out of their current building and towards another.

"Who is this Ryan you keep referring too," asked Wyoming.

"He's apparently the guy who built this city," Donut replied. "And," Doc stated, "We're going to see him so he can show us a way out of the city."

"Well we shouldn't waste any more time here," said Wyoming.

Everyone then heard a strange static over their radios.

"The hell is all of this," asked Sarge.

"That's weird," Simmons announced with a curious tone, "I think someone's trying to connect to our frequency." "How does anyone else know about it," Church questioned in curiosity.

"Well, it is an open channel after all," Simmons reminded, "And we've been chatting on it like nobody's business."

"_Hello_," an unfamiliar voice on the radio called out, interrupting the current conversation. "Who is this," Sarge asked firmly.

"Oh, finally," the voice said with a sigh of relief. "I've been trying to contact you guys since entered the city!"

"Who are you," Tucker inquired.

"My name," the voice began after a moment of static, "Is Atlas."


	10. Ryan's Fight

_Note: Last chapter, hope you enjoy. And now time for some trivia! At first when I was thinking of this new series it wasn't going to be a crossover. Rather an OC story that follows two guys who end up doing the exact same thing the Reds and Blues are doing._

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Ryan's Fight**

"I think you've got the wrong number," Sarge announced. "No, for the last time," Atlas complained, "I'm not trying to sell you anything!"

"I think he's representing one of those new age movements," Grif informed. "Gross," Church muttered. "Would you kindly," Atlas interrupted, "Listen to me for a few seconds." "Why don't you just block his number, Sarge," asked Donut.

"What," Sarge questioned in surprise, "Can you do that?"

"Uh, yeah," Simmons replied before Donut could say anything else. The maroon soldier then approached Sarge, "Okay, what you want to do," he began as he pointed to Sarge's helmet.

"Donut," Grif asked in concern, "Why are you in your underwear?" "Oh yeah, it's a crazy story," Donut informed, "But all in all, I'm glad I finally took that old thing off."

Meanwhile, Tex, Tucker, Wyoming, and Doc where speaking quietly to one another. "So all we have to do is find Andrew Ryan and he can show us the way out," Tex asked. "Oh, yeah," Tucker said as he covertly eyed Tex up from underneath his helmet.

"And how do you know he will be willing to help," asked Wyoming. "Andrew is a nice guy," Doc assured. "Oh, so you've met him," Wyoming questioned further. "Um," Doc said as he looked around nervously, "Like... maybe a little bit."

"Uh huh," Wyoming stated with a puzzled nod, "I'll take that as an, you've never met Andrew Ryan in your life."

"Everyone," Booker called as he and Caboose stood towards the front of the room. "We're heading to Ryan's place now! So hurry up with... whatever it is, you're doing." "Yes," Caboose announced, "You should do... _that_, and that other thing!"

"Fuck you, Booker I'll do what I want," Andy proclaimed loudly.

"And what I want is your mother," the bomb continued. "You know what Andy," Booker exclaimed, "Out of every unreasonable jackass I've met in my life! Whether it be Comstock or any of the others, you have managed to be the worst I have ever met!"

"Good," Andy retorted, "You're my archenemy Booker! I am the only one in the universe who can stop your evil ways by the power of mockery and humiliation!"

"What did Booker ever do to you," asked Elizabeth with an agitated scold.

"Well for starters, that vest looks like shit," Andy began. "You annoy the hell out of me and I just plane hate you! In fact, the only redeeming quality about Mr. Dewitt over here; is that his mother is a whore, and a cheap one at that."

Booker's left eye twitched in irritation, "...Fuck you, Andy."

"I agree with Booker," Tex announced. "That's only because you've been checking him out since you got here," Tucker retorted.

"Shut up, Tucker," Tex growled.

"There you go Sarge," Simmons said proudly as he stepped away, "Now, there is no way that guy can call us again."

"Uh thanks, Simmons," Sarge replied before walking over to a large metal door which was obstructing their path to Ryan's place.

"Hey, Mr. Bubbles," Sarge called out and the large metal diver moaned loudly in response. "Can you come help me open this big thingy?"

"I still want to know why people can understand him but not me," Lopez announced. "Hey Lopez," Elizabeth began cheerfully as she ran up to him. "Oh please, don't let her start talking to me in her fake languages again," Lopez pleaded.

Elizabeth then began rambling in what she thought was Spanish, "Mr. Bubbles," he called but was ignored. "I think Anna is back, you should drill her head off again!"

Mr. Bubbles charged drill first into the metal door and immediately blew it open. "Good job," Doc exclaimed in a supportive tone.

"Let's get out of here," said Sarge before running off into the tunnel.

"Oh man," Tucker began as he gawked at the tunnel's walls which were made mostly of glass. "If I'm gonna find a mermaid, this is it," he snickered, "_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_"

Everyone then noticed another metal diver who looked similar to Mr. Bubbles slowly walking down the tunnel towards them with a little girl on his back.

"I didn't know there were two of you," Church announced. As they passed the other diver by, Mr. Bubbles groaned loudly and held out his hand. The other diver gave him a quick high five and continued down the opposite path.

Eventually, the group made it to the other side.

"Okay," Simmons said as he walked over to examine a map on the first wall they saw in the new building.

"There is an elevator in the next room," Simmons continued, "All we have to do is take that to the top floor and we're finally there." "Oh man, I can't wait to meet Mr. Ryan," Donut exclaimed.

Everyone ran passed the map and into a large room where they immediately stopped at the sight of twelve Splicers all roaming the room at random. "Hey you," one of them called and charged in. Mr. Bubbles dropped Andy to the floor and grabbed the Splicer by the arm. He then threw the crazed man into the wall behind and drilled into his chest.

Sarge then blasted two away as they ran over to him. "Donut," he shouted. "Yes, sir," the pink soldier questioned. "Battle positions," Sarge ordered. "Absolutely, sir," Donut replied with a salute before abruptly shooting Grif in the foot and running off around the room while screaming loudly.

"There's no stopping us now," Sarge murmured to himself.

Tucker ran over to Elizabeth, "Don't worry, baby," he informed in a cocky tone, "Just stick with me and I'll protect you." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and pointed off behind the teal soldier. Tucker turned around and on instinct, impaled a nearby Splicer with his glowing sword.

Two more Splicers came up from behind but were both shot down before they could strike Tucker. The teal solder looked over to see Wyoming still aiming his weapon in Tucker's direction. "These people sure aren't of the pleasant sorts," Wyoming announced.

Three more Splicer's charged Simmons and Sarge. Simmons quickly took out his rifle and gunned down each one. "Good work, Simmons," said Sarge in a proud tone. "Oh, thank you sir," Simmons replied as he went to reload his weapon.

"Caboose," Booker called out while he continuously fired his pistol, "Could you help us out here!?"

"Okay," Caboose replied before running out towards the last surviving Splicers.

He shot the first one and a Splicer from behind brought a steal pipe down on him. Caboose ducked however, allowing the Splicer to hit her comrade rather than the blue soldier.

Caboose turned and shot the last survivor before standing upright.

"All done," Caboose called out.

"Finally," Simmons exclaimed while he ran for the elevator. He pressed the call button and the doors soon opened.

Church ran over to the second and called it as well. Soon everyone filed into either one and both pairs of metal doors closed behind them.

The Blues, Elizabeth, Booker, and Mr. Bubbles stood in one elevator, which was rather large and could fit them all inside with room to spare.

"_Whew_," Church sighed with relief, "It'll be nice to finally get the fuck out of here!" "I'm so pissed I didn't find a mermaid," Tucker complained, "But I did find the next best thing," he said as he turned to Elizabeth.

* * *

"So, Sarge," Donut asked while the Reds and Wyoming awaited for their elevator to open.

"Do you think we'll be able to bring Mr. Bubbles back with us?" "I hope so," Sarge replied, "He would be an excellent man to serve the Red Team!"

Eventually, the doors reopened and the group walked out into an empty lobby. At the center of the room stood the Lutece twins with two white portals open on either side.

"Oh," Grif sighed, "It's these two again."

"Booker," Robert announced, "Your portal to New York is over there," he said as he pointed to the right hand side. "And Elizabeth your portal to Paris is over there," she said and pointed off to the left.

"We're leaving," Elizabeth asked. "You two are," Robert replied. "Hmm," Rosalind began after a moment of silence, "I wonder how long it will take before they leave." "Give them a moment," Robert insisted.

"Well... goodbye," Booker stated as he walked over to the portal. "And good luck on getting out of here!" "Yeah," Church replied, "See ya around."

"Are you really not coming with me," Elizabeth questioned as she walked over to the opposite portal. Booker remained silent and simply walked through his portal.

"Good riddance, you damn douche," Andy snickered. At that moment, Mr. Bubbles accidentally dropped him on the floor. "What the fuck," the bomb asked as he rolled rapidly into the same portal Booker had just walked through.

"Should we go after him," asked Grif. "Of course not," Sarge retorted, "Who knows what kind of terrors lie in the past!" "For the record, sir," Grif began, "It was your idea to build the stupid time machine in the first place."

Elizabeth gave a solitary wave before walking off into her portal. She stopped however, and remembered she could probably make a tare to Paris at any point in time.

"I'm gonna miss that nice piece of eye candy," Tucker announced as he turned away, not realizing Elizabeth had decided to stay.

Both portals then shut abruptly and the Lutece twins stepped aside, revealing a door.

"Is that the door to Ryan's office," asked Sarge. "Are you serious," Lopez questioned in shock, "It has his fucking name written on it!"

Lopez then pointed to a small sign on the door which read, '_Andrew Ryan's office._'

"So that's it," asked Simmons. "Lets not waist anymore time," said Church. Lopez then approached the door and slowly turned the nob.

* * *

**Location: New York, United States**

Booker stepped out from a back alley and looked out onto the familiar city. He then felt a round metal ball hit him in the back of the leg. "Ow," he exclaimed and whipped around to see Andy sitting at his feet.

"No," he began angrily, "No, no, no!"

"Hey, I don't want to be here either so roll my ass back into that portal thingy. Booker looked up and to his own disappointment the portal had closed. "Fuck, am I really stuck here with your ass," asked Andy.

Booker then buried his hand into his palm in frustration.

* * *

**Location: Rapture**

Lopez opened the door and everyone ran inside. They immediately noticed a man writing on a piece of paper at his desk, with a brown suit and black hair.

"Andrew Ryan," Sarge asked. Ryan looked up with a glare, "_You_," he said while pointing an accusing finger at the soldiers.

"You're the newcomers that in one day, have stolen a Big Daddy! You've single-handedly started a massive killer bee infestation!"

"Sorry about that," Grif said while scratching his head.

"You blew up the city museum so tell me, what exactly did you come here for!?"

"We came to ask if you could show us the way out of here," Church informed. Ryan looked down to his desk with a sigh. "Alright, I'll help you. But first, you have to help me."

"Help you with what," asked Tex.

"Well back in the day," Ryan began, "There was a rebellion caused by Frank Fontaine. We stopped it but now we have another one that's becoming even more dangerous than the last." "You want us to stop them," Tex concluded.

"And in turn, I'll tell you how to get back to wherever it was you came from," Ryan replied.

Everyone looked at each other and murmured for a moment, "Okay," Sarge said abruptly.

"Great," Ryan groaned, "Go wait in the lobby and I'll tell you where to go when I finish up here."

The group left and walked out to the lobby as told.

"Sarge, are you sure about this," asked Church.

"Yeah, this could end up really bad," Tucker informed. "Would you rather do this," asked Sarge, "Or sit here forever?" "You do make a fine point sir," Simmons announced. "Kiss ass," Grif muttered in irritation.

"Look at it this way, Tucker," said Donut, "At least now you can have more time to look for that mermaid!" Tucker then looked down in disappointment, "I already miss Elizabeth," he whined.

"What," a female voice asked from behind, "I didn't walk through the portal," Elizabeth said as everyone turned back to her.

"Hey, you're still here," Sarge announced. "Yeah," Elizabeth said with a puzzled expression, "I can open a tare to Paris anytime I want. So I thought I would stay until you guys got out of here."

"Well regardless," Sarge replied as he turned back to the group. "It sounds like we'll have to kick a large amount of ass before we can get out of here! So make sure you have enough ammo."

"_Or_," Doc began, "We can defeat our enemies with the power of open mindedness, compassion, and peaceful resolution," he cheered.

"That was so beautiful," Donut said while wiping dramatic tears away even though he was wearing a helmet.

"Nah, fuck that," Tucker retorted, "I've got this long ass sword here and I'm gonna use it!" He then turned to Elizabeth, "You hear that, baby? I'm gonna use my gigantic sword, _Bow Chicka Bow Wow_!"

"I regret staying already," Elizabeth announced.

"Well, it would appear they have a lot of work to do," Rosalind stated abruptly. "You guys are still here," asked Grif. "How cute," Rosalind informed her twin. "Yes," Robert added, "He thinks there are times in which we _aren't_ watching them."

**FIN**

* * *

_Note: I hope you liked this first part of the Crimson series, please review and all of that. Let me know on what you want to see in the upcoming squeal, 'Escape from Rapture.'  
_


End file.
